


Your Hand in Mine

by BreakfastWithLu



Series: hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Character Study, Friendship, Group chat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, TW mentioned sexual assault, Usage of the word swag, au where leorio gets them therapy lmao, but make it have angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu
Summary: Killua: i’m telling you on all levels except physical kurapika is a boomerLeorio: WHAT IS HE GONNA DO ASK FOR THE MANAGER OF A MAFIAHave you ever wanted a Group chat fic, but make it have some plot, and angst?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834126
Comments: 103
Kudos: 745





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic takes place in canon where they all live in (or near for Kurapika) York Shin. It has been 18 months since Killua and Gon separated at world tree! They were only away from one another for 10 months.  
> Also I essentially ignored everything after election arc... hehehe  
> There are some scenes that have potentially triggering content. They contain TW for one anxiety attack TW for implied/refrenced sexual assault TW for implied/mentioned child sexual assault. In canon during the chimera ant arc Gon talked about how “fanatic women” used to “teach him stuff” that whole scene that really irked me so I talked about it in this Cuz that's definitely not okay and Gon’s trauma is constantly overlooked in the fandom. :)  
> special thanks to my good friend @yangxtwo for looking over this fic for me! LOVE YA BUDDY!!  
> Here it goes! Enjoy and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA

**Leorio- > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Leorio: Everyone guess what I just had to do. 
> 
> Gon: NO PLEASE 
> 
> Kurapika: What happened 
> 
> Leorio: I GOT CALLED IN BY GON’S PRINCIPLE TODAY
> 
> Gon: SUHSUSMSKJ STOP IT
> 
> Kurapika: Oh wow 
> 
> Leorio: So THEY CALL GING FOR WHATEVER REASON obviously that piece of noncombustible garbage Isnt gonna pick up so they call BISKY because that's the house phone Gon has but BISKY IS AT HER DOJO WITH KILLUA AND ALLUKA so THEY CALL emergency contact (me) WHILE I’m IN THE MIDDLE OF A LECTURE
> 
> Kurapika: You still went? 
> 
> Leorio: Yes of course 
> 
> Leorio: Anyway guess what this LITTLE PSYCHO DID
> 
> Leorio: Still love you but YOU'RE CRAZY
> 
> Gon: ok wow I pushed a guy down the stairs one time and suddenly i'm a PSYCHO now???? 
> 
> Leorio: YES
> 
> Gon: he deserved it >:(
> 
> Leorio: NO 
> 
> Kurapika: What did he do
> 
> Gon: he was harassing one of my friends >:( he slapped her on the butt >:(
> 
> Kurapika: He deserved it. Sorry Leorio, you're wrong. Honestly Gon you should have done more damage he at MOST broke his arm. 
> 
> Gon: SEE KURAPIKA AGREES 
> 
> Leorio: THAT DOESN’t Count YOU BOTH DO NOT EMOTE NORMALLY 
> 
> Gon: idk what the word emote means so ur words can't hurt me :P
> 
> Kurapika: Maybe so... 
> 
> Leorio: Look what that little jerk did was wrong and disgusting I am not defending him at all, he should have gotten punished for it. BUT GON didn't need to PUSh HIM DOWN FIVE FLIGHTS OF STAIRS
> 
> Kurapika: Stop being such a pacifist Leorio. 
> 
> Leorio: I- hgfkhj jbhv
> 
> Gon: I disagree leorio 
> 
> Gon: and If Killua was here he’d agree with me 
> 
> Leorio: NO HE WOULDN'T 
> 
> Leorio: Maybe he’d say “I used to push people down the stairs when I was an infant you guys are a bunch of chumps” BUt he would say you shouldn’t have done it 
> 
> Killua: woah good timing 
> 
> Killua: correct i did push people down the stairs as a newborn 
> 
> Killua: also anything is okay as long as you dont get caught 
> 
> Leorio: NO
> 
> Gon: SEE 3 TO 1 WE WIN 
> 
> Leorio: I hate you killua 
> 
> Killua: :) good 
> 
> Leorio: Now go nag at Gon for being suspended 
> 
> Killua: kuycvbikjhgc
> 
> Gon:I shouldn’t have been suspended he assaulted my friend 
> 
> Leorio: YOU BROKE HIS ARM 
> 
> Kurapika: No Gon pushed him, it's not Gon’s fault his arm is weak and breakable.
> 
> Gon: YEAH blame gravity 
> 
> Gon: and u know what they say an arm for an arm 
> 
> Killua: no one says that 
> 
> Gon: r u sure
> 
> Killua: that doesn’t even make sense 
> 
> Leorio: We don’t say the E-word here 
> 
> Killua: e-word what 
> 
> Killua: emo? 
> 
> Killua: e-girl? 
> 
> Kurapika: ey*s 
> 
> Killua: oh duh 
> 
> Leorio: Moving on 
> 
> Gon: I am still mad I shouldn’t have gotten suspended 
> 
> Gon: if I was white I would have gotten away with it >:( 
> 
> Leorio: JHCFYVUBIOLKCTGHBJ 
> 
> Killua: GON ATGHYJUOIJUF 
> 
> Kurapika: Oh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Leorio- > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Leorio: DONT THROW AWAY MY LIMITED EDITION SAILOR MOON BRACELET I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HELP YOU STUDY JUST LEAVE MY SAILOR MOON MERCH OUT OF THIS 
> 
> Leorio: Oh no wrong group chat sorry guys 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Killua: wow we haven’t used this group chat in ages and the first thing that gets sent in is whatever monstrosity you just said 
> 
> Kurapika: How is two (2) days considered ages?
> 
> Killua: thats a long time for us 
> 
> Gon: I didn’t kno u liked sailor moon!!!
> 
> Leorio: EVERYONE LIKES SAILOR MOON 
> 
> Kurapika: Is someone threatening you leorio? 
> 
> Leorio: Yes. 
> 
> Kurapika: Where are they 
> 
> Leorio: NO IM JUST JOKING THEY ARE NOT 
> 
> Killua: they’re just threatening his sailor moon body pillow or something 
> 
> Leorio: First of all I do not and will not ever own a sailor Moon body pillow for multiple reasons 
> 
> Leorio: SECOND OF ALL IT WAS ALIMITED EDITION CHARM BRACELET 
> 
> Gon: whats a body pillow and how does it even become sailor moon themed???? 
> 
> Killua: don’t worry about it gon 
> 
> Killua: also why do you, a grown man, need a charm bracelet? 
> 
> Leorio: Cuz it’s swag next question. 
> 
> Kurapika: I thought you were in serious danger 
> 
> Leorio: No I’m never in serious danger my FIVE POUND TWO THOUSAND JENNY TEXTBOOK protects me at all times it can withstand bullets and knives 
> 
> Killua: shut up dad 
> 
> Gon: THAT RHYMED LEORIO 
> 
> Leorio: And if you’re gonna call me dad make sure dilf comes after it MY WAY MY WAY OR THE HIGH WAY 
> 
> Gon: dilf? 
> 
> Gon: nvm I looked it up. My eyes have seen better days... 
> 
> Killua: LEORIO I WILL KILL YOU 
> 
> Leorio: Ok then no more of my famous taco night after you commit patricide 
> 
> Killua: ok nevermind you can stay alive. for now. 
> 
> Gon: TACO NIGHT IS COMING UP 
> 
> Gon: kurapika r u coming this time? 
> 
> Kurapika: No.
> 
> Gon: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Leorio: :,( 
> 
> Kurapika: Leorio, don't make that face at me. I'm busy. 
> 
> Leorio: :,( 
> 
> Killua: more tacos for us 
> 
> Gon: KILLUA don’t act like u don’t care :,( 
> 
> Killua: MORE TACOS FOR US 
> 
> Leorio: I am hurt and offended and also I need to go I have a quiz in my anatomy lab tomorrow and I need to cry before it 
> 
> Killua: you are weak 
> 
> Killua: real men don’t cry 
> 
> Leorio: LISTEN HERE KIDDO 
> 
> Leorio: First, you are babey SECOND U TRY MEMORIZING EVERY TYPE OF MUSCLE TISSUE AND THE FIBERS AND WHERE THEY ARE AND HOW THEY WORK AND 
> 
> Leorio: THIRD OF ALL REAL MEN DO CRY ITS A HUMAN EMOTION 
> 
> Kurapika: Yes toxic masculinity rots brains. 
> 
> Killua: shhhh no more I get it 
> 
> Killua: i have never cried before ever 
> 
> Killua: my tear ducts are sewed shut 
> 
> Leorio: You LIAR
> 
> Gon: KILLUA >:(
> 
> Killua: LEORIO GO STUDY
> 
> Gon: U WERE SOBBING while watching homeward bond with me and Alluka yesterday 
> 
> Killua: I WAS CRYING CUZ ALLUKA WAS CRYING NO OTHER REASON OK GON 
> 
> Gon: Yeah sure whatever u say buddy...
> 
> Killua: LISTEN SHADOW MADE IT BACK HE MADE IT BACK EVEN THOUGH HE WAS OLD BECAUSE HE WAS LOYAL AND HE LOVED PETER 
> 
> Kurapika: shadow like the hedgehog? 
> 
> Gon: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG jhcgvjbkl
> 
> Killua: HAHAHAH 
> 
> Kurapika: I don’t see what’s so funny about that. 
> 
> Killua: don’t worry about it spiritual boomer 
> 
> Kurapika: How dare you call me a boomer, zoomer. 
> 
> Gon: I don’t like the sound of zoomer 
> 
> Kurapika: Too bad. 
> 
> Leorio: I missed so much 
> 
> Leorio: AND KILLUA U R RIGHT THAT WAS SAD I THOUGHT SHADOW WAS GONNA DIE 
> 
> Killua: SEE !!!!! 
> 
> Gon: well I didn’t cry 
> 
> Leorio: Probably cuz you’re a stupid earth sign and thus don’t express emotions externally until it’s absolutsly necessary 
> 
> Killua: leorio your premed is showing 
> 
> Gon: u did not have to call me out like that brb heading to ur crib to beat u up >:(
> 
> Leorio: GO AHEAD AND TRY SHORTY 
> 
> Gon: IM COMING WITY MY FISTS READY !!!
> 
> Leorio: Why does gon have two emotions 1) happy 2) fight 
> 
> Leorio: EXPRESS YOUR EMOTIONS HEALTHIER GON PLEASE IM BEGGING YOUR TAURUS ASS 
> 
> Gon: legally i can not do that :)
> 
> Killua: WHAT DOES THAT MEANVYUTCYU
> 
> Leorio: Earth signs are on the same level as air signs no feelings 
> 
> Leorio: Killua and I are superior because we are both water signs 
> 
> Leorio: Kurapika is on thin freaking ice because he’s a fire sign 
> 
> Kurapika: Should I thank you for that? 
> 
> Leorio: yes 
> 
> Killua: i am slightly more superior though 
> 
> Kurapika: Killua what is your sign again? 
> 
> Gon: he is a cancer 
> 
> Killua: yeah cancer 
> 
> Leorio: Like the crab not to be confused with leukemia 
> 
> Kurapika: Ah yes a crustacean. And Leorio you are Pisces so you’re fish, 
> 
> Kurapika: I’m an Aries aka a ram so I could easily kill both of you. :) 
> 
> Kurapika: Gon’s a taurus, I am not sure I could kill him 
> 
> Leorio: Please do not kill us 
> 
> Kurapika: I won't, this is purely theoretical based on our western zodiac signs. 
> 
> Leorio: Why do I like you when you text like you’re fifty 
> 
> Killua: i’m telling you on all levels except physical kurapika is a boomer 
> 
> Leorio: WHAT IS HE GONNA DO ASK FOR THE MANAGER OF A MAFIA 
> 
> Kurapika: Correct.
> 
> Gon: I feel bad for libras cuz they are just an inadament object :/
> 
> Killua: GON THAT CONVERSATION WAS AGES AGO 
> 
> Gon: IM JUST SAYING THEY'RE JUST SCALES 
> 
> Leorio: This is why air signs are inferior I rest my case 
> 
> Leorio: We haven’t even started talking about moon placements yet 
> 
> Kurapika: Back to sailor moon? 
> 
> Leorio: NO THIS IS STILL ASTROLOGY 
> 
> Killua: is sailor moon not based on astrology 
> 
> Leorio: I- 
> 
> Leorio: I give up 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> further into this there will be written portions, it just starts out all fun and games at first, next chapter will get more serious. <3

**Leorio- > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Leorio: OK GUYS I ACTUALLY NEED HELP THIS TIME THIS IS TO THE RIGHT GROUP CHAT 
> 
> Leorio: I need to hurt some people 
> 
> Killua: how hurt do you need them 
> 
> Gon: WHO >:(
> 
> Kurapika: Just send me their address, I’ll get to it. 
> 
> Leorio: I’m concerned for all you and your mental health but also you didn’t even ask me why 
> 
> Kurapika: If someone hurt my dear friend they’ll pay. 
> 
> Leorio: Kurapika please don’t have a vengeance induced coma again 
> 
> Kurapika: Every waking moment I live is vengeance induced. 
> 
> Leorio: oh my god when was the last time you slept 
> 
> Kurapika: Thats none of your business...
> 
> Leorio: YES IT IS I CARE ABOUT YOU 
> 
> Killua: leorio turn the yearning down please 
> 
> Leorio: KILLUA AHHDIDJSJSJHFJDJD 
> 
> Kurapika: Tuesday. 
> 
> Leorio: What about Tuesday.
> 
> Leorio: Please do not tell me that’s the last time you slept 
> 
> Leorio: Kurapika please say sike 
> 
> Gon: kurapika r u ok ??? :0
> 
> Killua: SAY SIKE KURAPIKA 
> 
> Kurapika: I'VE HAD FOUR CUPS OF COFFEE TODAY IT IS NOON :)
> 
> Leorio: Ok mission hurting that person is on hold mission get KURAPIKA to sleep has begun 
> 
> Kurapika: I don’t need sleep. Sleep is for mentally weak Individuals who don’t have strict guiding principles.
> 
> Kurapika: Also who are we hurting and why 
> 
> Leorio: Why the heck are you not an English major 
> 
> Leorio: Go sleep and I’ll tell you why check mate b*tch 
> 
> Killua: did you just censor bitch 
> 
> Leorio: KILLUA DONT SAY TGAT 
> 
> Killua: you just did 
> 
> Leorio: No…. I was saying butch yeah…. 
> 
> Gon: KURAPIKA IS A LESBIAN? 
> 
> Killua: I- GON THATS WHAT YOU GET OUT OF It 
> 
> Kurapika: Excuse me I am a gay man not a lesbian. 
> 
> Leorio: Yes we know you are also a twink go to bed 
> 
> Kurapika: Come on, I’m at least a twunk,
> 
> Kurapika: could a twink kill someone with their bare hands?
> 
> Killua: depends 
> 
> Gon: i think anyone can kill someone with their bare hands if they tried hard enough :)
> 
> Killua: gon please do not pull an uplifting protagonist speech about twinks commiting murder 
> 
> Gon: I’m just sayinggggg 
> 
> Leorio: Do you think kurapika is asleep 
> 
> Kurapika: Listen I won’t sleep so just tell me or stop wasting my time.
> 
> Leorio: Ok first of all that better be the lack of sleep talking or you boutta catch these sexy hands bc that hurt my feelings dude AND SECONDLY this gotta stay between the four of us promise 
> 
> Killua: I promise 
> 
> Gon: I would pinkie swear if u were near me 
> 
> Kurapika: I am sworn to secrecy 
> 
> Leorio: I have a fever rn and I am 100% sure someone passed it to me on purpose 
> 
> Kurapika: Leorio this isn’t that big of a deal 
> 
> Leorio: IVE BEEN POISONED KURAPIKA HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT 
> 
> Killua: bitch you don’t even KNOW what it’s like to poisoned 
> 
> Leorio: Killua do not use the mommy daddy issues card right now please I’m serious someone forcefully gave me the flu 
> 
> Gon: how does that even happen ?? 
> 
> Leorio: This girl in my class stuck a freaking needle in my arm that’s how 
> 
> Leorio: Now I am hereby confined to my bed due to INFLUENZA VIA NEEDLE IN DA ARM While the rest of my class is off studying for our test tomorrow! 
> 
> Kurapika: SOMEONE STABBED YOU 
> 
> Leorio: I wouldn’t say stab as much as forcefully plunged a needle into my very sexy muscular bicep 
> 
> Gon: OH NO LEORIO IS DELIRIOUS FROM THE INFLUENZA 
> 
> Killua: pretty sure he’s always this dramatic 
> 
> Leorio: You are correct 
> 
> Kurapika: WHOS correct gon or killua? 
> 
> Leorio: Yes 
> 
> Kurapika: Leorio why would someone even forcefully inflict the flu onto you? 
> 
> Leorio: I’m number one in my class and they are number second duh 
> 
> Killua: Number second???? What 
> 
> Kurapika: I see…. 
> 
> Gon: ah yes sabotage to the greatest degree 
> 
> Leorio: 103 degrees to be exact 
> 
> Gon: hahahhaa cuz u have a fever it’s a 103 degrees good one leorio 
> 
> Leorio: Thank you gon 
> 
> Killua: that was awful leorio
> 
> Leorio: You’re awful Killua boom roasted 
> 
> Killua: Idk how much more I can handle this someone please take leorio's phone away 
> 
> Gon: I can go check on him 
> 
> Killua: ugh I am coming to check on you too 
> 
> Kurapika: Wait, 
> 
> Kurapika: Don’t tell me, 
> 
> Kurapika: ARE YOU GUYS IN THE SAME ROOM 
> 
> Killua: perhaps 
> 
> Gon: technically we are in the same hallway right now because we are about to go check on leorio :P
> 
> Killua: yes what he said minus the emoticon 
> 
> Gon: whats wrong with emoticons :3 
> 
> Killua: STOP
> 
> Kurapika: why were you both texting if you were in the same room 
> 
> Killua: because we can enjoy each other’s company in silence duh 
> 
> Gon: All da besties do that 
> 
> Kurapika: Were you also cuddling 
> 
> Gon: duh 
> 
> Killua: just bro’s being dudes 
> 
> Kurapika: You guys are adorable 
> 
> Gon: cuddle with us next time kurapika! 
> 
> Killua: no 
> 
> Kurapika: Thanks for the invite but I’ll pass due to Killuas aura threatening me through the phone 
> 
> Gon: why no killua Alluka cuddles with us all the time ?
> 
> Killua: good point 
> 
> Kurapika: Also where did Leorio go? 
> 
> Gon: AHHH MAYBE HE FAINTED
> 
> Gon: BRB KURAPIKA AWR R RUNNING SJSOW
> 
> Kurapika: all right keep me updated I guess 
> 
> Killua: he did faint what a loser 
> 
> Kurapika: Leorio is very fragile handle him with care even if he is a loser 
> 
> Killua: you realize he will wake up and see you said to handle him with care 
> 
> Kurapika: Did I stutter. 
> 
> Killua: I DONT KNOW ITS OVER TEXT YOU CANT REALLY STUTTER OVER TEXT 
> 
> Kurapika: y-yess y-you c-can 
> 
> Killua: stop please that was awful 
> 
> Gon: THE PATIENT IS SECURE NOW 
> 
> Kurapika: Killua did you make gon do all the work
> 
> Gon: yes 
> 
> Killua: perhaps 
> 
> Killua: i was busy updating you that was my job 
> 
> Gon: killua was merely supervising 
> 
> Kurapika: GON USED AN ADVANCED VOCAB WORD? You guys spend too much time together 
> 
> Gon: no. <3
> 
> Killua: Hhsjdjsjidjd 
> 
> * * *

**Leorio- > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Leorio: I am now Gons new dad just so we are all aware 
> 
> Leorio: FUCK GING ALL MY HOMIES HATS GING 
> 
> Killua: that’s kinda aggressive leorio 
> 
> Leorio: You’re kinda aggressive boom roasted 
> 
> Killua: you’re correct tho it’s not really a roast 
> 
> Gon: NO UR NOT U R VERY NICE SHUT UP!!!!!!!! >:( 
> 
> Killua: YOU SHUTBUP SUSHJDJD
> 
> Leorio: Killua stop being an edgelord we all know you’re secretly a softie 
> 
> Killua: I’ve killed people 
> 
> Gon: yeah well who hasn’t in this group chat
> 
> Killua: GON STOP HSJDJDJJD 
> 
> Leorio: ONE OF US ONE OF US 
> 
> Leorio: I also have not killed anyone?? 
> 
> Gon: oh yeah you’re like suppose to do the opposite 
> 
> Leorio: GIVE BIRTH???
> 
> Killua: NO DUMMY SAVE LIVES CUZ YOURE A DOCTOR 
> 
> Gon: GIVE BIRTH HAHH 
> 
> Gon: I’m crying laughing ahhsjdjdjd 
> 
> Leorio: Hi crying laughing I’m dad 
> 
> Gon: wow thanks dad. 
> 
> Leorio: YOU CALLED ME DAD ITS OFFICIAL KURAPIKA COME HEREEEE 
> 
> Killua: i will find gons adoption papers for you :) 
> 
> Killua: anything for my best bro in da world 
> 
> Gon: why do I feel like that is heavy sarcasm 
> 
> Killua: cuz it tis :) 
> 
> Leorio: Don’t bully my son, other son. 
> 
> Killua: you’re my dad now too? 
> 
> Leorio: Yes. And Allukas too. She’s my daughter now. I don’t make the rules fuck ur dad idk his name and he’s scary so I’m just not gonna say his name aloud in fear of assassin spy’s tapwiring my phone
> 
> Gon: HAHAHAH LEORIO 
> 
> Leorio: ITS A LEGIT FEAR OF MINE OKAY 
> 
> Killua: what about kurapika 
> 
> Leorio: No that would be weird kurapika can be the other dad 
> 
> Killua: makes sense 
> 
> Gon: I feel like kurapika would be an uncle for some reason :/
> 
> Killua: he can be the grandfather :) 
> 
> Killua: cuz mentally and spiritually he’s very old :) 
> 
> Kurapika: I hate you all. 
> 
> Gon: liar :)
> 
> Kurapika: Yeah I’m just kidding. 
> 
> Kurapika: Also wow leorio is the only one who hasn’t committed a real felony yet other than assault and battery 
> 
> Leorio: GING DESERVES ALL THE PUNCHES I CAN GIVe 
> 
> Killua: all the assaults and all the batteries 
> 
> Leorio: Killua no… don’t… say it like that… 
> 
> Kurapika: I agree he deserves it but still you r baby. 
> 
> Leorio: I AM THE OLDEST AND THE DAD 
> 
> Kurapika: You r sweet the strong must protect the sweet. 
> 
> Killua: wow leorio imagine having all the strongest people here to protect you 
> 
> Leorio: Protect me from failing chemistry please 
> 
> Kurapika: No you’re on your own 
> 
> Gon: YOU CAN DO IT DAD >:D!!!!!! 
> 
> Leorio: THANKS SON 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, things get more serious from here. Keep in mind Im still hilarious so it wont be too crazy.

**Gon- > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Gon: hewwo 
> 
> Kurapika: gon what the hell its 3am go to bed 
> 
> Gon: nope can’t make me :P 
> 
> Kurapika: fine why are you up 
> 
> Gon: why R U up
> 
> Kurapika: touché 
> 
> Kurapika: ok well I’m up for unhealthy and very classified and undisclosed reasons why are you up 
> 
> Gon: I tried coffee for the first time and I had too much caffeine so I’m just taking a walk 
> 
> Kurapika: a walk at 3am you could get kidnapped 
> 
> Gon: I’m strong I can fight em off 
> 
> Kurapika: thats true I guess be careful 
> 
> Gon: u be careful 
> 
> Kurapika: why should I be careful? 
> 
> Gon: ur probably doing something dangerous right now 
> 
> Kurapika: am not 
> 
> Gon: r too 
> 
> Kurapika: what makes you say that 
> 
> Gon: I can hear the chains rattling from here 
> 
> Kurapika: HSUT UP NO YOU CAN NOT 
> 
> Gon: hehehhehe 
> 
> Kurapika: good night 
> 
> Gon: ur gonna sleep 
> 
> Kurapika: never 
> 
> Gon: can we keep texting 
> 
> Kurapika: yeah sure but let’s just dm instead of flooding the group chat 
> 
> Gon: kk 

* * *

**Gon- > to -> kurapika **

> Gon: oh ok um kurapika 
> 
> Kurapika: yes
> 
> Gon: ok I think I’m being followed now gdjdjucjdhdh 
> 
> Kurapika: GON I TOLD YOU 
> 
> Gon: WHAT SHOULD I DO I THINK THEY STARTED USING ZETSU AND I CANT SENSE THEM WITHOUT NENEHSHJSJDD 
> 
> Kurapika: CALL KILLUA OR LEORIO IM SORRY I CANT LEAVE RIGHT NOW 
> 
> Gon: no it’s okay I can handle this 
> 
> Kurapika: GON
> 
> Gon: I used to get stalked all da time 
> 
> Kurapika: I’m sorry what 
> 
> Kurapika: why did you say that so casually 
> 
> Gon: people didn’t stalk you when you were a kid? 
> 
> Kurapika: NO? 
> 
> Gon: oh 
> 
> Kurapika: I’m sorry what the actual fuck do you mean gon 
> 
> Gon: on whale island we would get lots of ladies come and chase me around and make me show them around the island n stuff 
> 
> Kurapika: what do you mean and stuff 
> 
> Gon: ya know stuff 
> 
> Kurapika: Wait gon where is the person stalking you now 
> 
> Gon: I am not sure but I’m in a DonaldMc right now because I don’t want to walk back to Biskys house because then they’d know where I live 
> 
> Kurapika: Okay thats smart 
> 
> Gon: Wait I see them 
> 
> Gon: ahhsjdjdjd Im gonna break their arm then run for it 
> 
> Kurapika: oh okay 
> 
> Kurapika: gon? 
> 
> Kurapika: you good?? 
> 
> Gon: okay yeah I decided to break their leg instead so they couldn’t run after me if they tried I’m now on my way back 
> 
> Kurapika: ok good 
> 
> Gon: thanks for texting me 
> 
> Kurapika: of course 
> 
> Kurapika: text me when you’re home 
> 
> Gon: okay 
> 
> Gon: I’m home 
> 
> Kurapika: ok good. Good night 
> 
> Gon: night! Thanks again kurapika 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> * * *

**Kurapika- > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Kurapika: Hello everyone thought I’d let you all know that gon got stalked while he went on his 3am walk last night and then broke their legs and ran away :)
> 
> Gon: KURAPIKA DONT EXPOSE ME 
> 
> Gon: this is the suspension drama all over again
> 
> Leorio: Where are they I will destroy them 
> 
> Killua: gon wtf why didn’t you call me or leorio or Bisky 
> 
> Gon: u were all asleep didn’t wanna wake u all up 
> 
> Leorio: Gon. 
> 
> Gon: HAHDJJDD STOP I CAN HEAR UR DISAPPOINTED DAD VOICE FROM HERE 
> 
> Leorio: Good. Be careful there are lots of weirdos out there 
> 
> Gon: u act like I’ve never handled stalkers before 
> 
> Leorio: I’m sorry what 
> 
> Kurapika: That was my exact reaction 
> 
> Gon: no urs involved more cursing :P
> 
> Kurapika: shhhh 
> 
> Leorio: DONT CURSE IN FRONT OF THE KIDDIES 
> 
> Killua: frick 
> 
> Leorio: *gasp* KILLUA 
> 
> Killua: yah u fricking heard me 
> 
> Leorio: Anyway I’m glad your safe don’t scare me like that again 
> 
> Gon: no promises 
> 
> Killua: GON SHDJDJJD 
> 
> Gon: I’m just being honest 
> 
> Kurapika: Oh relatable 
> 
> Killua: gon please 
> 
> Gon: okay maybe 
> 
> Killua: :(
> 
> Killua: no promise 
> 
> Gon: FINE I PROMISEHVJEIOJKBE
> 
> Leorio: Why does he only listen to Killua OVER HIS OWN FATHER 
> 
> Killua: cuz im cooler and have more swag 
> 
> Leorio: TAKE THAT BACK KILLUA 
> 
> Killua: never. 
> 
> Gon: he used a period he means business 
> 
> Killua: yah you heard gon 
> 
> Kurapika: You’re both lame :)
> 
> Gon: KURAPIA lkjhgaJ
> 
> Leorio: HOW DARE YOU UTTER SUCH BLASPHEMY 
> 
> Killua: for once I agree with Leorio 
> 
> Leorio: Wow see what you did 
> 
> Kurapika: You’re welcome 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short before THE REAL SHIT HITS THE FAN but not really but kinda

**Gon - > to-> fearsome foursome**

> Gon: I have good news and bad news 
> 
> Gon: the bad news is I wore my shirt inside out and backwards all day :( 
> 
> Gon: the good news is no one seemed to notice!!!! :D
> 
> Leorio: No I noticed I just thought it was a new trend with the youth 
> 
> Gon: oh 
> 
> Killua: I also noticed 
> 
> Gon: WE DIDNY EBEN HANG OUT TODUA 
> 
> Killua: I noticed via psychic connection 
> 
> Gon: we have only been able to talk through our minds three times 
> 
> Leorio: I'M SORRY YOU GUYS COMMUNICATE TELEPATHICALLY HOW MANY TIMES 
> 
> Killua: weve done it thrice 
> 
> Kurapika: How does that even work 
> 
> Killua: someone was talking and I turned to gon and gave him a look to say something and he said “yes I know” out loud 
> 
> Gon: a spiritual. Connection. 
> 
> Gon: our bond is too powerful we must hide it from the world 
> 
> Leorio: Noooo let the homie bond free 
> 
> Kurapika: Yes tell the whole world you’re bros 
> 
> Gon: WAIT 
> 
> Gon: BROND bro bond!! 
> 
> Killua: that was awful no thank you 
> 
> Gon: i thought it was good! 
> 
> Leorio: It was very clever, gon. 
> 
> Gon: thanks LEORIO! 
> 
> Gon: ur the only person here i repsect. 
> 
> Killua: YOURE SO PETTYSHSHD
> 
> Gon: since that was a keysmash I will assume u meant pretty :) 
> 
> Killua: nope 

* * *

  
  


**Gon - > to-> fearsome foursome**

> Gon: hello everyone how was ur week?
> 
> Killua: I was with you all week 
> 
> Gon: not on Sunday or Wednesday those were two great days of relaxing… 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Gon: jk jk please come back I WA S JOKING SHDKNDJD IM SORRYAGHSb!!!!!
> 
> Kurapika: My day was okay my boss is really getting on my nerves 
> 
> Killua: beat her up 
> 
> Kurapika: Not yet gotta wait.
> 
> Killua: wait i was joking r u actually 
> 
> Kurapika: at some point yes 
> 
> Gon: hm ok bet
> 
> Killua: i dont think you used that correctly 
> 
> Gon: Mmmmm I think I did.
> 
> Kurapika: Wheres leorio tho 
> 
> Gon: DADDDDD!!!!!!
> 
> Killua: COME BACK 
> 
> Leorio: HELKO MY CHILKFREN 
> 
> Kurapika: am I included in that 
> 
> Leorio: no we went ober thuis u can b da other dad 
> 
> Kurapika: Nice 
> 
> Leorio: you can be calked papa and I wikl be dad 
> 
> Leorio: I gotta go hold on 
> 
> Gon: is he ok? 
> 
> Killua: maybe he got the flu again? 
> 
> Leorio: I am back BBY 
> 
> Leorio: my friend says hi jahsuaisidjdjd 
> 
> Leorio: hi I’m leorio’s friend he is very drunk right now thought you should know and yes i took his phone
> 
> Leorio: ahhsiwjdiwjdhdb
> 
> Leorio: ahhsjdjdjd 
> 
> Kurapika: what is going on??? 
> 
> Killua: WHY IS HE DRINKIJG 
> 
> Killua: oh sike i forgot he’s an old man and it’s legal for him 
> 
> Gon: omg yeah!!
> 
> Leorio: sowwy 
> 
> Kurapika: Why did you say sorry like that 
> 
> Leorio: cuz 
> 
> Leorio: I’m very sexy I can do what I wnat 
> 
> Leorio: oh no I forgot my children r here 
> 
> Leorio: I am not sexy I am dad 
> 
> Kurapika: why not both 
> 
> Killua: YOU GUYS ARE GROSS STOP 
> 
> kurapika: I wanna mess with drunk leorio 
> 
> Killua: ok I’m in 
> 
> Gon: me TOO!!! >:)
> 
> Leorio: WHOS drink leorio ??? Why is his last name my name 
> 
> Leorio: Wait das me 
> 
> Kurapika: this is the best 
> 
> Kurapika: leorio somehow managed to get dumber 
> 
> Leorio: how dare u I am premed bbyyyyy 
> 
> Leorio: I may be a himbo but they said im smart too
> 
> Killua: whos they
> 
> Leorio: the flu giver 
> 
> Kurapika: THE ONE WHO STABBED YOU WITH A NEEDLE 
> 
> leorio: yea 
> 
> Gon: WHY R U FRIENDS WITH THEM?????
> 
> Leorio: cuz we r both sexy next question 
> 
> Leorio: stIejhsodjs
> 
> Leorio: I got my phone baci 
> 
> Kurapika: I- 
> 
> Killua: kurapika dont beat up flu giver challenge 
> 
> Kurapika: They should be lucky that Im far away from them 
> 
> Killua: please do not commit a felony 
> 
> Kurapika: says THE FELON
> 
> Killua: i haven’t committed one in a while actually
> 
> Gon: u were my accomplice when I punched that cop?!! 
> 
> Killua: ah yes 
> 
> Kurapika: I AM SORRY WHEN DID YOU PUNCH A COP
> 
> Gon: last weekend!! 
> 
> Gon: killua also stole a chocolate bar yesterday? 
> 
> Killua: you know what they say 
> 
> Killua: If its a chain its free rein and if its lobby hobby steal from them theyre homophobic 
> 
> Killua: FUck HOMOPHOBES ALL MY HOMIES HATE HOMOPHOBES 
> 
> Kurapika: all your homies are also homos 
> 
> Killua: oh IG yeah

**Kurapika - > to-> Fearsome Foursome**

> Kurapika: I am angry how are you all 
> 
> Killua: why 
> 
> Kurapika: No. 
> 
> Killua: i-
> 
> Leorio: damn Aries 
> 
> Gon: I’ll be angry in solidarity! 
> 
> Leorio: GON WHSHSJJS
> 
> Kurapika: It’s not necessary, Gon. 
> 
> Gon: yes it is. 
> 
> Kurapika: If your friends were jumping off a bridge would you jump too?
> 
> Gon: well u guys are my only friends who would do that so in this scenario ur jumping
> 
> Gon: I WOULD JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE FOR U so u don’t have to!!!!
> 
> Leorio: THATS NOT HOW THAT WORKS 
> 
> Killua: please no one jump off the bridge 
> 
> Killua: unless you can do a backflip that would be sick 
> 
> Kurapika: I can do a backflip
> 
> Leorio: thats kinda swag kurapika 
> 
> Kurapika: remind me to never show you my backflip 

* * *

**Leorio- > to -> kurapika**

> Leorio: need me to call you 
> 
> Kurapika: yes please is it okay if I rant 
> 
> Leorio: duh 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of sexual assault. begins at  
> Leorio: You’ve been kissed before? and ends at  
> Gon: oh. Hm. 

**Killua - >to -> Fearsome Foursome**

> Killua: someone just asked me if I’m Asian why my last name is Russian I- 
> 
> Killua: how do I explain mixed races 
> 
> Leorio: Lmaoooo ahhsjdjdjd I- they didn’t look at your hair and ey* color???? 
> 
> Killua: I GUESS NOT 
> 
> Killua: why is being a Zoldyck so cursed? The world may never know 
> 
> Gon: when killua and I get married There's no way in heck I’m taking THAT last name 
> 
> Gon: no offense killua...
> 
> Killua: I’m not offended you’re correct but also you mean IF not when 
> 
> Killua: and also who said I’d agree to getting married to you 
> 
> Gon: no I meant when. 
> 
> Killua: GON YOU CANT JSUST SAY THAT
> 
> Gon: I technically didn’t say it I texted it,,,, 
> 
> Gon: But also I don’t see what da big deal is? 
> 
> Killua: WHAT DO TOU MEAN 
> 
> Gon: who else would u want to hang out with everyday forever???? 
> 
> Killua: I mean you’re right but 
> 
> Killua: tHERES other things involved 
> 
> Gon: those things will be easy compared to what we went through! 
> 
> Killua: WELL YOU CANT JUST PROPOSE LIKE THAT 
> 
> Gon: why u want a grand gesture?? 
> 
> Killua: of course not that would be so embarrassing 
> 
> Gon: exactly I knew youd say that! 
> 
> Gon: i thought it was obvious we would get married when we’re older...
> 
> Killua: YOU MADE PLANS ON MARRYING ME IN THE FUTURE BUT DIDNT EVEN ASK 
> 
> Gon: perhaps. 
> 
> Gon: I mean I’m not gonna force u if u didn’t want to.
> 
> Killua: SHDJDNJD WE ARE LIKE 15 
> 
> Gon: yeah THATS WHY I SAID WHEN WE R OLDER DUH! 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Killua: okay can alluka be my best woman/maid of honor 
> 
> Gon: :D duh!!!! 
> 
> Killua: sick 
> 
> Leorio: I- 
> 
> Leorio: I CAN NOT BELIEVE GON AN ACTUAL BABY GOT ENGAGED BEFORE ME 
> 
> Gon: it’s not an engagement it’s more like a promise… 
> 
> Killua: That actually sounds better 
> 
> Leorio: STILL WHAGSHEJJDD IM GONNA DIE ALONE 
> 
> Kurapika: Shut up no you won’t 
> 
> Leorio: NO I AM AHHSJDNSJDJD UGHHH 
> 
> Kurapika: Stop being so dramatic 
> 
> Killua: yeah seriously you just ruined the mood 
> 
> Kurapika: oh yeah congrats on the engagement 
> 
> Kurapika: or promise I should say 
> 
> Gon: thank u kurapika u r invited to the wedding in like eight years.
> 
> Leorio: You guys will be … 23 
> 
> Leorio: Oh my god I’m already 23
> 
> Leorio: OH JU GSODHJSJDJD IM DUISHSHD
> 
> Killua: is that an exact number 
> 
> Gon: eight years four months twenty days and eleven hours! 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Killua: no minutes? lame 
> 
> Kurapika: That’s too young to be married but I will support you both nonetheless 
> 
> Kurapika: leorio are you okay
> 
> Leorio: I’m having a midlife crisis 
> 
> Kurapika: You’re barely 23
> 
> Leorio: I am forever alone destined to become an old cat lady 
> 
> Killua: do you even like cats 
> 
> Kurapika: LEORIO 
> 
> Leorio: I really am married to my studies huh 
> 
> Kurapika: You are impossible

* * *

> **Killua- > to -> alluka **

> Killua: alluka help 
> 
> Alluka: what happened??? 
> 
> Alluka: Wait DONT tell me 
> 
> Alluka: is it gon related if it is I will head butt you 
> 
> Alluka: HARD
> 
> Killua: … 
> 
> Alluka: BROOOOOOOO
> 
> Alluka: im on my way to headbutt you 
> 
> Killua: I’m sorryyyyy 
> 
> Killua: he was just implying that we are getting married in the future and I was like you mean IF but he was dead set on us getting married in the future and I don’t know what to do about this 
> 
> Alluka: Fellas is it gay to propose marrage to your homies 
> 
> Killua: ALLUKA IM NOT DONE UYYS LKJ BHN
> 
> Alluka: Oopsies sorry brojesph carry on im listening
> 
> Killua:okya
> 
> Killua: because obviously I love him but I don’t know if he likes me back the same way hnnnnbb
> 
> Killua: like obviously I know he loves me but I can’t help but think it’s only platonic but Idk idk
> 
> Killua: ahhsjdjdjd this sucks 
> 
> Alluka: are you done? Is there more? 
> 
> Killua: no thats it for now 
> 
> Alluka: I’m sorry Bromeo :,( I honestly don’t know what to do in this situation but if it makes you feel better I doubt he thinks of you just platonically and nanika agrees :)
> 
> Killua: really?
> 
> Alluka: yeah! Whether he realizes it or not 
> 
> Killua: wha 
> 
> Alluka: he probably hasn’t noticed yet tbh 
> 
> Alluka: like hes not THAT dumb he knows what marriage is about yet he still thought of you 
> 
> Killua: oh 
> 
> Killua: true…………..
> 
> Killua: ugh THATS SO FRUSTRATING THOUGH why is everything so difficult for us 
> 
> Killua: why can’t we BE NORMAL
> 
> Killua: why cant I just be normal and like girls and not my best friend 
> 
> Alluka: because we are meant to be special
> 
> Killua: I don’t want to be special anymore 
> 
> Alluka: too bad 
> 
> Alluka: the universe wanted you to be special sometimes you need to work hard for all the good coming your way 
> 
> Alluka: I love you very much everything will be better soon we can go get icecream when I’m done with my chores
> 
> Killua: okay :-) love you too 

* * *

**Leorio: - > to -> gon**

> Leorio: Hey gon I know you really like killua and love spending time with him because he’s your best friend but why did you say you wanted to get married to him 
> 
> Gon: because I do! Also U just explained why I do? 
> 
> Leorio: Okay um but like can I ask you another question 
> 
> Gon: yes of course! 
> 
> Leorio: Do you ever want to kiss killua? 
> 
> Gon: uh no why would I want to do that to him 
> 
> Leorio: What do you mean? 
> 
> Gon: kissing sucks? 
> 
> Leorio: You’ve been kissed before? 
> 
> Gon: yeah Lots of times 
> 
> Leorio: You never liked it? 
> 
> Gon: no..? 
> 
> Gon: do you like it? When you get kissed? 
> 
> Leorio: Yes I do like it. 
> 
> Gon: oh. 
> 
> Leorio: Sorry but could you explain why you don’t? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. 
> 
> Gon: no it’s okay. 
> 
> Gon: it’s just always so gross they always would just ask you if they could kiss you then they get all weird and touchy and it’s always gross and wet idk I don’t like how it feels 
> 
> Leorio: Whos they? 
> 
> Gon: some people who would visit whale island, and Id be asked to give them tours. They were mostly women who said they liked younger boys idk 
> 
> Leorio: When they asked would you say yes? 
> 
> Gon: I mean yeah but it never really mattered if I said yes or not. 
> 
> Leorio: Hey gon this is kind of serious. 
> 
> Leorio: Can I call you or would you prefer me to keep texting this conversation. Whatever is easier for you. 
> 
> Gon: Um sure we can keep texting? 
> 
> Gon: I don’t see why it’s so serious though. 
> 
> Leorio: Gon, that's not what kissing should feel like. Those people should not have done that to you. 
> 
> Gon: But why? It’s not like I cared I mean if it made them happy I don’t see why I couldn’t let them do it. 
> 
> Leorio: It's like when your friend got assaulted at school, she didn’t like it or want that. It's not okay. 
> 
> Leorio: They are taking advantage of you. If you didn’t like what they were doing they should have stopped. Gon you’re supposed to like kissing, it’s supposed to make you feel good. You should do it with someone you care about. 
> 
> Gon: oh. Hm. 
> 
> Leorio: it’s not your fault!! It’s not your fault you didn’t like it or that this happened to you. I’m just worried okay I don’t want this to sound like I’m lecturing you. I love you, you're like a younger brother to me. I never had a family to love and take care of before we met, you mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Gon: thanks leorio I love you too. 
> 
> Leorio: Hang on, I’m gonna come pick you up, we will have this conversation in person okay? I’ll be at biskys in twenty minutes, okay? We can go get something to eat too if you want. 
> 
> Gon: oh okay. 
> 
> Leorio: On my way. 
> 
> Gon: kk. 

* * *

**Killua- > to -> leorio **

> Killua: leorio what happened with gon? Is everything okay? 
> 
> Leorio: Why? 
> 
> Killua: nothing he just seems anxious and I asked what’s going on and he said you’re coming to pick him up? 
> 
> Leorio: Yeah I’m driving right over right now. It’s not really for me to tell. 
> 
> Killua: don’t text and drive 
> 
> Leorio: there's a lot of traffic it’s ok I’m basically at a stop 
> 
> Killua: oh okay
> 
> Killua: are you gonna lecture him about the whole marriage thing 
> 
> Killua: I know you know how I feel I’m not exactly subtle but you don’t have to lecture him about it. I’m okay I can handle yearning lol 
> 
> Killua: also please don’t tell him what I just said ahhsjdjdjd 
> 
> Leorio: No don’t worry it’s not about that. And I would never violate your trust. Hippocratic oath bbyyyyy.
> 
> Leorio: I did ask him about it tho 
> 
> Killua: oh
> 
> Killua: what did he say 
> 
> Leorio: That he was serious basically 
> 
> Killua: oh 
> 
> Leorio: Listen gon is not very knowledgeable in the romance department 
> 
> Killua: I’m well aware lol 
> 
> Leorio: You will have to wait a while for him sorry bud 
> 
> Killua: what do you mean 
> 
> Leorio: Wait for him to realize his true feelings 
> 
> Killua: oh yeah I know alluka mentioned that kinda
> 
> Killua: I’m okay with waiting 
> 
> Killua: I’ve basically been trained to wait my whole life 
> 
> Leorio: Killua… 
> 
> Leorio: Man stop making me cry while I’m driving I swear to god 
> 
> Leorio: I can not with you kids 
> 
> Killua: lol okay no more texting and driving old man 
> 
> Leorio: Yea yea whatever toddler 
> 
> Killua: I- 

* * *

**Leorio- > to -> kurapika **

> Leorio: Kurapika please answer my call 
> 
> Kurapika: No I can’t right now 
> 
> Leorio: Fine. Call me as soon as you can then. 
> 
> Kurapika: Is it that serious? 
> 
> Kurapika: Text me? 
> 
> Leorio: Ok I can text you 
> 
> Kurapika: Okay
> 
> Leorio: I’m really worried about gon right now we just had a talk and I know this is his business and I shouldn’t be sharing it and I’ll try not to share any of the information he disclosed by being as vague as possible when I talk about it with you but I’m really stressed out about it and I don’t know what to do and I trust you 
> 
> Kurapika: Okay Leorio calm down a little 
> 
> Kurapika: It’s okay if you can’t tell me all the details you can make it very brief 
> 
> Leorio: I might just wait to call you again it feels icky doing it over text 
> 
> Kurapika: Okay. Can you give me an hour? I’ll try to do my task quick. 
> 
> Leorio: Yeah okay. Thanks. 
> 
> Kurapika: You’re welcome. I’ll call you when I’m done okay? 
> 
> Leorio: okay. Thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i believe in leorio supremacy

**Kurapika- > to -> Fearsome foursome**

> Kurapika: Hey guys unlike ging I’m in town and I have free time to visit
> 
> Gon: REALLY 
> 
> Kurapika: Yes
> 
> Leorio: WAIT LET'S GO GET DINNER ALL TOGETHER 
> 
> Gon: YAYYYY!!!!! 
> 
> Killua: I’m down 
> 
> Leorio: Bring Alluka !! 
> 
> Killua: does she want to deal with you though 
> 
> Leorio: yes :,( 
> 
> Killua: haha ok fine 
> 
> Kurapika: I’ll pick everyone up 
> 
> Gon: I’m so excited!!!!! 
> 
> Kurapika: me too! 

* * *

**Leorio- > to -> kurapika **

> Leorio: Did you come to cheer up gon 
> 
> Kurapika: Maybe I also happened to have business in the area coincidentally 
> 
> Leorio: Thank you 
> 
> Kurapika: No need to thank me,
> 
> Kurapika: I also came to see you 
> 
> Leorio: Really? 
> 
> Kurapika: Yeah but don’t go making a big deal about it Leorio, I’m coming to pick you up now 
> 
> Leorio: Haha okayyyyy 

* * *

**Leorio - > to ->fearsome foursome**

> Leorio: Kurapika is driving send me thoughts and prayers 
> 
> Gon: is he that bad 
> 
> Leorio: Worst then when I took you driving for the first time 
> 
> Killua: tHERES no way
> 
> Leorio: Just wait

> Kurapika: hey guys sorry we are running late there is a lot of traffic 
> 
> Leorio: HES LYING HE HIT A CAR
> 
> Gon: ARE YOU OKAY??
> 
> kurapika: They hit ME 
> 
> Leorio: NO YOU JUST WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION 
> 
> kurapika: They came out of nowhere 
> 
> Leorio: NO THEY DIDN'T YOU JUST SUCK AT DRIVING AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE TURN SIGNALS 
> 
> Kurapika: In my defense I am very gay and also don’t drive for reasons other than being chased or chasing that often 
> 
> Killua: oh 
> 
> Leorio: I- 
> 
> Leorio: ANYWAY we are done with paperwork and are on our way over now to pick you up 
> 
> Gon: um is kurapika still driving 
> 
> Gon: just wondering for allukas safety 
> 
> Killua: wow what about my safety huh 
> 
> Gon: sorry killua alluka is my favorite zoldyck 
> 
> Killua: thats fair shes my favorite too 
> 
> Killua: BUT ALSO RUDE GON AFTER ALL WE’VE GONE THRU 
> 
> Gon: KILLAUBVAHGCHJA IM SORRY I WAS JOKINGVJSJKSBHJSJHBSHJS 
> 
> Killua: I know :) 
> 
> Gon: I-
> 
> Gon: THAYT BWS MEANBYTaJK 
> 
> Kurapika: Leorios driving now btw 
> 
> Gon: okay good 
> 
> Killua: HAHSHJSJS 

* * *

**Killua - > to-> Fearsome Foursome**

> Killua: IDK WHY YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO MAKE UP A NICKNAME FOR ME AND CALL ME IT ALL NIGHT BUT
> 
> Killua: if anyone of you call me IT again I will hunt you down and kick you in the shins so HARD 
> 
> Leorio: Oh no we made kiki mad 
> 
> Killua: LEORIO 
> 
> Gon: can I say it 
> 
> Killua: NO YOU DONT GET A PASS 
> 
> Gon: KIKI WHY NOT 
> 
> Killua: ftsyjkjs 

* * *

**Leorio - > to-> Fearsome Foursome**

> Leorio: Hello everyone I am babysitting this kid tonight and idk how to entertain them 
> 
> Kurapika: Why are you babysitting a child where did they come from 
> 
> Killua: he found it in the woods it’s feral 
> 
> Gon: A FERAL CHILD HAHAHAHA
> 
> Leorio: Don’t make fun of Timmy he’s a homie 
> 
> Kurapika: Did you seriously just refer to the baby you are sitting as a homie 
> 
> Leorio: He’s not a baby he’s like 12
> 
> Leorio: I think 
> 
> Killua: wow you suck at babysitting you don’t even know his age 
> 
> Leorio: IM A GREAT BABY SITTER SHUT UP KIKI
> 
> Killua: STFU LEORIO
> 
> Gon: I believe you leorio!! 
> 
> Leorio: Thank you GON
> 
> Kurapika: How did this happen 
> 
> Leorio: My professor asked if anyone could babysit and she said she’d pay us so I volunteered 
> 
> Leorio: I was like hey I am good with kids I was in fact once a child. I mean my career as one did not last long but I was one
> 
> Leorio: anyway I was poor yatta yatta yatta I spent my days stealing bread Aladdin style and playing kick the Can what did you guys do for fun when you were his age 
> 
> Gon: idk ate dirt and went fishing
> 
> Gon: wait no when I was twelve? Ugh idk risked my life constantly for validation I would never end up receiving? 
> 
> Killua: I got tortured physically and mentally as a child by my own family
> 
> Kurapika: My entire clan was murdered at that age. 
> 
> Leorio: oh 
> 
> Leorio: Okay um Nevermind maybe we can just do a puzzle yeah 
> 
> Kurapika: Gon, did you actually eat dirt 
> 
> Gon: yes did you not eat dirt!!? 
> 
> Gon: I am basically immune to any bateria now you won’t catch me getting the flu 
> 
> Killua: like leorio 
> 
> Gon: no needles near me please 
> 
> Leorio: Should I get a Antarctic puzzle or a stonehenge one 
> 
> Killua: those are both very lame 
> 
> Leorio: They are educational!!! 
> 
> Gon: u will make a great mom one day leorio 
> 
> Leorio: You mean dad 
> 
> Gon: no I have decided u have mom energy 
> 
> Killua: this is very true he does own a mini van 
> 
> Leorio: DONT MAKE FUN OF MY MINIVAN KIKI ITS PRACTICAL WHEN WE ALL GO PLACES TOGETHER 
> 
> Killua: STOP RIOLEO
> 
> Kurapika: Remember the time leorio packed us all sandwiches when we went to the beach 
> 
> Gon: see mom energy!!!! 
> 
> Killua: remember that time he got called into to the principal's office and lectured gon for days
> 
> Kurapika: This is remarkable evidence, kiki.
> 
> Killua: KURAPIKA NO
> 
> Gon: kurapika has dad energy because he's always absent 
> 
> Killua: OH 
> 
> Kurapika: Don’t compare me to ging ever again you hear me young man!
> 
> Kurapika: However I find it heteronormative that we are calling Leorio the mom and myself the dad why can’t we both be dads 
> 
> Leorio: I- 
> 
> Gon: GOSNDJISJXJDJDJ 
> 
> Killua: you’d still be an absent father 
> 
> Gon: kurapika went out to get milk from the mafia and hasn’t returned home since 
> 
> Leorio: Kurapika come back your family is starving you were the breadwinner 
> 
> Leorio: SIKE IM A DOCTOR IN THIS SCENARIO I HAVE MONEY 
> 
> Leorio: I lowkey need to get a sugar daddy tbh babysitting money aint cutting it
> 
> Killua: I’m sorry why would you share that with us 
> 
> Leorio: because you’d reek benefits if I had one 
> 
> Kurapika: Please do not get one 
> 
> Leorio: okay convincing argument 
> 
> Gon: whats a sugar daddy 
> 
> Killua: please don’t look it up don’t worry about it 
> 
> Kurapika: It’s when someone gets payed by an older man who has money to do favors—usually sexual 
> 
> Gon: oh 
> 
> Leorio: KURAPIKA 
> 
> kurapika: Better he hear it from us 
> 
> Killua: that is dad energy if I ever felt it 
> 
> Gon: correct 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with a written portion!! yayyyy!!!!! but also not yay because there is an anxiety attack in this. starts at  
> Would Killua have said yes?. and ends at  
> “Gon.” Bisky repeats herself

**Gon- > to -> Killua**

> Gon: thanks for helping me with homework :)
> 
> Killua: yeah no need to thank me. 
> 
> Killua: Alluka and I are at the grocery store do you need anything 
> 
> Gon: I think we just ran out of oat milk 
> 
> Killua: you think or you know 
> 
> Gon: no I know I drank the rest just now 
> 
> Killua: OK 
> 
> Killua: dummy 
> 
> Gon: lojkhcdjk 
> 
> Killua: should I get us hello kitty bandages yes or no 
> 
> Gon: YES 
> 
> Killua: alluka agreed ok nice 
> 
> Killua: tHERE ARE SUCCULENTS ON SALE 
> 
> Gon: GET ONE  
> Gon: so it can be best friends with mine they can sit on the windowsill together :D 
> 
> Killua: thats so corny 
> 
> Killua: I’ll name it Romeo because yours is juliet 
> 
> Gon: HAHA YEAH 
> 
> Gon: it'll be like shakespeare but no death 
> 
> Killua: what if they die 
> 
> Gon: I have a green thumb I will keep them alive and healthy 
> 
> Gon: also we won't poison them or give them knives to play with 
> 
> Killua: so opposite of my childhood duly noted 
> 
> Gon: STOPHJGJK DONT MAKE ME SAD 
> 
> Killua: WHY ARE YOU SAD IT WAS MY CHILDHOOD 
> 
> Gon: cuz ur my best friend and u didn't deserve any of that >:( ILLUMI GONNA CATCH THESE HANDS 
> 
> Killua: oh god 
> 
> Killua: havent you already broke his arm 
> 
> Gon: yea AND I’d DO IT AGAIN BOP BOP BOP 
> 
> Killua: no more arm breaking please 
> 
> Gon: dont tell me what to do 
> 
> Gon: I am DA ARM BREAKER 
> 
> Killua: Fine just dont break your own arm ever again 
> 
> Gon: what if I try learning to skateboard to impress u and I prematurely attempt a cool kickflip but I mess up and land on my arm funky and it breaks 
> 
> Killua: you would be a natural at skateboarding change my mind 
> 
> Killua: also your bones are like the sketchy arms you will be okay 
> 
> Killua: you better be wearing a helmet and knee pads in this scenario 
> 
> Gon: no “helmets are for CHUMPS” - KIllua circa three years ago 
> 
> Killua: DON’T USE MY OWN QUOTE AGAINST ME TVJKJBH
> 
> Gon: too late 
> 
> Gon: words have consequences 
> 
> Gon: u endorsed bad safety how does it feel 
> 
> Killua: I feel scandalous 
> 
> Killua: ok I gotta go alluka is glaring 
> 
> Gon: ok same I've been needing to shower for like two hours now 
> 
> Killua: ew stinky 
> 
> Gon: no u 
> 
> Killua: U 
> 
> Gon: NO U  
> Killua: okarhjdclbvjk seriously GOODBYE 

* * *

  
  


Gon sighed, putting his phone down on the sink’s counter. He had been sitting on the toilet texting for too long, his legs numb and buzzing from falling asleep. He let them burn a bit before standing up wobbly. 

Before turning the water on Gon stomped his leg around the small space awkwardly, his leg still asleep, the tile freezing under his feet.

He loved texting Killua, really just liked talking to Killua in general, if Killua hadn’t said bye Gon probably would have just sat on the porcelain bowl for another hour. It's not like this hasn’t occurred before. 

His leg woke up, and he moved to turn the faucet for his shower on, his naked reflection staring back at him as he opened the glass shower door. His hands took hold of the faucet and he turned it as hot as it could go. 

Bisky’s hot water bill hates him. But Gon felt like he really needed to clear his head, he had been wondering about the words that were spoken during his conversation with Leorio a few days ago. What would it mean if he kissed Killua. If he _wanted_ to kiss Killua. 

Gon just couldn’t wrap his head around that thought quite yet. Would Killua even want him to? Maybe he does. If Killua wanted to kiss him he would be happy to let him. Maybe that’s what it means to want to kiss someone. 

Gon didn’t know. Would it feel better if he knew the person well? Would it be less teeth and less spit? He knew Killua would keep his hands to himself and not touch him in the wrong places so that was one worry gone. But would he even want to be touched at all? Gon imagined hands on his neck tight and clammy. He shivered awfully. 

_But I’ve held Killua's hands,_ he thought. _They’re warm and calloused_. Dry yet delicate and the veins were visible there, nice and warm under his fingers pumping blood under his pale skin. His knuckles pink, when Killua’s fingers intertwined with Gon's own, it is as simple and second nature as walking. He’s felt Killua's hands on him before, places other than his own hands. A reassuring squeeze on his bicep, palm flat on his back when embraced in a good hug, slapping away his foot when he would try to kick Killua. But never on his neck— unless they were play-fighting and it got to that—But that was different. You don’t feel the pulse on his wrists or the warmth of his fingertips or the smoothness of the back of his hand in contrast to his calloused palm when you’re messing around in the dojo. 

In reality, Gon thought, he knew Killua's hand like his own. He could imagine Killua's hand now, the scar under his left thumb nail from when the nail was torn clean off. The mole on the inside of his right ring finger. Light white peach fuzz rests on each finger where they meet the knuckle. 

Why did he know all of this? The soap suds in his hair long gone as his head lay limp under the beating water coming from the shower head. The steam rose from the hot water making the whole bathroom humid and sticky—Biskys house was old and the air flow was weak and the bathroom window was small. 

It felt suffocating. Gon felt suffocated in the shower his own thoughts fogging up the glass, the water beating down on his red back. Full of his own scratches bright red and hot. Nice long scratch lines formed from his blunt nails as he dragged them down his back deep in thought. 

What would Killua's hands feel like on his back? He considered this, as his hands treaded down, he felt his nails hit a pimple on his lower back _. Gross_ he thought. He didn’t want Killua touching _that_. His hands began migrating back up to his shoulder blade, fingertips rubbing the raised skin there. _Puberty sucks,_ Gon thought frustrated. He felt another pimple. _Bacne really suck_ s. He decided, even more frustrated. 

Defeated, he turned off the water.

The shower head had leaked further, even after the faucet was turned off. Little drops of water fell as Gon stood there staring at the beige tile. 

He thought about that time some girl asked him out. But it was on a day he had planned to go hang out with Killua so he said no. And she had asked why. Gon recounted the conversation in his head.

“I’m hanging out with Killua that day.” He had replied proudly, not even bothering to look at her face as he dug around in his backpack. 

“Oh. Killua and you, huh?” The girl said, she sounded disappointed but Gon didn’t really understand why, as he packed his backpack rushing. He was gonna meet up with Killua after this. 

“Are you busy after this?” She asked, gesturing casually around as the school bell that signals the end of the day echoed through the halls, lingering as other students ran around basking in new found energy. 

“Yeah. Killua and I are gonna take his sister to the movies.” Gon had said. He had been thinking about the new Pokemon movie all day. 

“You and him are always together, huh?” She said and Gon didn’t even catch the bitterness in her tone then, but thinking back it makes his lips pucker from the sour words now. 

“Yeah!” 

“Don’t you ever want to hang out with other people? Don’t you get tired of each other?” 

“No?” Gon was confused then about why she asked that. And he still is now. But he’s less confused as to why she got mad at him and stormed off right after. 

He was just saying the truth. 

But thinking about it now she was right. They always are together. The separation at the World Tree lasted so short. Not even a full year. _Does Killua want to hang out with other people?_ Gon reflected on this new thought. The water droplets kept dripping slowly, agonizingly. Has Gon been holding him back from that? Has he been greedily taking up all his time—hoarding it for himself? 

He gets out of the shower feeling shaky and weird. 

He yanks his towel off the shower door and wraps it around and around his waist, his knuckles white as he grips the fluffy texture turned cold and damp from the condensation of the leftover shower steam. 

_What if this whole time he's been too attached?_ He thinks wildly as he pulls the glass door back. His feet stumble over the shower step onto the mat. His feet wiggle. He feels his blood pulsing everywhere. _Is that normal?_ Are his feelings normal? Should he feel this possessive over his friend?

He thinks and he thinks and he thinks. The water droplets have not ceased to stop dripping from the shower head. They drip harshly, splattering onto the tile wet and loud in the silent bathroom. 

Why does he get this upset thinking about Killua wanting to leave him? 

Then Gon does something he probably shouldn’t have done and he imagines if Killua has been asked out in his place. 

Would Killua have said yes? Would he end up ditching Gon and spending all his time with some random person who asked him out? Would he be holding hands with them, and because of that would he stop holding Gon’s? These thoughts felt really loud. Gon felt like someone else was thinking them and he overheard them saying it. Like when Mito would talk to his grandma while he was in his room. And he could hear them whispering through the walls and he knew it was about him—these thoughts, well they felt like that. Loud and muffled, he didn’t know when but the faucets drips had stopped the water drops on the mat were his. Not from his hair, his eyes leaked them out. Dripping little salty tears down his chin onto the floor. Why did it hurt this bad to think about this? Friends move on and date people—Gon realistically knows this. He watched shows and movies. But why? Why does he so badly want Killua to stay? Why would he go as far as thinking they’ll get married in the future, why did he say that? And more importantly why did Killua let him?

 _Why is Killua letting me hold him back?_ Gon thinks and it’s such a sour thought, his eyes squeeze shut and he thinks he must have got shampoo in them because they burn. They burn so badly, and his back is burning too, his scratches red and blotchy, his skin sticky and wet, fruitlessly air drying in humid air as his towel lays useless across his hips. 

_I just._ He thinks. _I just want to be with Killua. Only Killua_. Gon thinks. But he doesn’t know what that means and he doesn’t know why he’s crying so hard about it. 

And now the dripping noise is gone and the silence is gone and the air is thick and stifling, filled up with loud sobbing. As Gon tries to catch his breath as he chokes, his chin quivers under the weight of his crumbling crying face, his skin shivering, his back burning red and hot—someone knocks on the door. 

“Gon? You okay?” Bisky. 

Why lie? He thinks but he can’t really talk when his throat feels this closed and it makes him cry harder and louder. Bisky goes still behind the locked bathroom door. This is new for her. And Gon really. 

“Should I leave you alone?” She asks tentatively, she doesn’t understand these teenage boys sometimes, but she wants to help. She wants to be there for him. So she’ll give him an out. 

Gon chokes on his sob again, his snot feels gross and wet and it’s getting to his lips and he wants to throw up but his stomach is clenching from his crying and— 

“Gon.” Bisky repeats herself stable and strong. He takes a shaky breath. Gon wipes his nose with the back of his hand and unlocks the door. 

Bisky is there, her brows furrowed both determined and concerned. Her mouth forms an uneasy straight line. 

Gon sniffles a little. 

“You want to talk about it?” She asks her hands feel useless and heavy, she holds them both together wringing them awkwardly. 

Gon shrugs. He wouldn’t even know what to say. Bisky stands there. They both ignore that it’s awkward and Gon is just wearing a towel and that his eyes are glossy and pink and his skin looks like it was under boiling water. His tan olive skin turned red and angry. 

Bisky looks at him as he drops his head lamely to look at the polished wood floor he is tragically getting wet. 

“Why don’t you go put some clothes on and then we can talk?” She asks delicately. Gon has never really heard Bisky say something in that way before and he nods his lowered head, his hair inappropriately bouncing as it shakes. 

Bisky smiles and moves further from the door frame for Gon to cross the hall to his room. The door left afar, Bisky peers in the bathroom as the shower head drips silently one last time. 

Bisky feels the warmth and sticky-ness from the steam as she reaches in to turn off the bathroom light. She should invest in getting an exhaust fan installed in there, she thinks as she notices Gon’s phone abandoned on the countertop. She picked it up, two texts bloomed onto the screen as her hand held the phone. Across the background of him and Killua were two texts from Killua himself. 

Bisky sighed, she knew what conversation she might be having. For now she’ll let Gon cool down a bit, pocketing the phone she headed to her bedroom to wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Killua - > to -> Leorio **

> Killua: hi i know you’ve been psychoanalyzing gon please do not do it anymore 
> 
> Leorio: I’m sorry what??? 
> 
> Leorio: I’m not psychoanalyzing him 
> 
> Leorio: Yet 
> 
> Leorio: Why did something happen 
> 
> Killua: kinda 
> 
> Leorio: ? 
> 
> Killua: earlier tonight I came home with alluka and usually we all have dinner together on saturdays but it was just the two of us and bisky. Gon wasn’t there
> 
> Killua: and I was like huh what happened because earlier today he was fine and he never skips saturday dinners 
> 
> Killua: and she was like oh he just needs some space right now, but she didn't tell me why tho. no matter how much I asked she wouldn't budge 
> 
> Killua: i dont like not knowing what's going on with him 
> 
> Leorio: Hm I hadn’t talked to him today I mean other than the group chat… 
> 
> Leorio: Want me to check
> 
> Killua: why you and not me 
> 
> Killua: do you think I should be giving him space too
> 
> Leorio: Oh Idk this just might have to do with the conversation we had earlier this week, you know when I picked him up 
> 
> Killua: oh 
> 
> Leorio: Yeah. 
> 
> Killua: what should I do 
> 
> Leorio: You that worried 
> 
> Killua: i dont like this idk i just feel helpless and for some reason i have a gut feeling it involves me 
> 
> Killua: and it just makes me feel worse. 
> 
> Leorio: Killua… 
> 
> Leorio: Listen Gon loves you no matter what, this is just something that happened a really long time ago and it was brought up again and I wanted to help him understand it okay. I can't go into detail because it's not my place just know you are doing all you can by being his friend and being there.
> 
> Killua: ok 
> 
> Leorio: I’m gonna check on him, and if there's anything you can do for him besides just being yourself i'll let you know okay?
> 
> Killua: ok 

* * *

**Go** **n- > to -> Leorio**

> Gon: i thought about it 
> 
> Leorio: Oh I was right about to call you 
> 
> Gon: can we text instead 
> 
> Gon: itll be easier 
> 
> Leorio: Yes of course 
> 
> Leorio: Thought about what?
> 
> Gon: what you said about kissing 
> 
> Leorio: oh yeah 
> 
> Gon: yeah 
> 
> Leorio: and?
> 
> Gon: I cried and told Bisky
> 
> Leorio: Told Bisky what
> 
> Gon: My feelings
> 
> Leorio: Your feelings about what
> 
> Gon: about ya know. 
> 
> Leorio: No I don’t know.
> 
> Gon: dont make me say it sjhgdjbeinojkhdc 
> 
> Leorio: I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE POINT OF YOU TEXTING 
> 
> Gon: yeah but I gotta type it out and im scared and it's EMBARRASSING 
> 
> Leorio: Who are you Killua you're never embarrassed 
> 
> Gon: thats why its embarrassing 
> 
> Leorio: What do you MEAN you're being so vague 
> 
> Leorio: Stop being such a earth sign
> 
> Gon: CUZ IT HAS TO DO WITH HIM 
> 
> Leorio: Killua? 
> 
> Gon: ….Yes…
> 
> Leorio: What about it 
> 
> Gon: stopopkojcihihdkllkbre 
> 
> Leorio: GON 
> 
> Gon: YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GONNA SAY 
> 
> Leorio: no? 
> 
> Gon: hnnnghhhhh 
> 
> Gon: I get asked out sometimes at school right 
> 
> Leorio: right 
> 
> Gon: I don't think anything of it really cuz I never have time to go on the dates and honestly I never want to so I turn them down 
> 
> Gon: NICELY OF COURSE
> 
> Gon: But I was thinking about 
> 
> Gon: ya know if Killua were in my place if he was getting asked out 
> 
> Gon: and I got upset thinking about it and that freaked me out
> 
> Gon: cuz I dunno why it did I just didn’t like imagining him going out with someone else
> 
> Gon: and like i just can't imagine a future where we are not together 
> 
> Gon: I told bisky about the whole imagining him going out and she said im sad about us growing up but like 
> 
> Gon: thats just not it.
> 
> Gon: I just feel something else in my gut but idk I never thought about any of this stuff before and idk 
> 
> Leorio: Hm I agree with you this is probably scary for you, and Bisky has her reasons for what she said but I will take your word for it because they are your feelings. Have you thought about if you like him 
> 
> Gon: what do you mean of course I like him he's my best friend 
> 
> Leorio: I mean like more than friends 
> 
> Gon: like mega best friends 
> 
> Leorio: no like boyfriends. What if you were the one dating killua 
> 
> Gon: oh 
> 
> Gon: I can do that? 
> 
> Leorio: Yes why couldn’t you 
> 
> Gon: I have only gone on dates with girls 
> 
> Leorio: Women* and also you hated them you were just trying to make them happy
> 
> Leorio: If you could go on a date to make yourself happy, who would it be 
> 
> Leorio: Killua right? 
> 
> Gon: yea
> 
> Gon: Yeah. But like I guess if you put it like that Killua and I go on dates all the time 
> 
> Gon: we just don't kiss. or hold hands in public. 
> 
> Leorio: Gon maybe you like guys 
> 
> Gon: I mean I don't really like any of the other guys my age just Killua 
> 
> Leorio: just Killua 
> 
> Gon: yea 
> 
> Leorio: Want to know something about me gon 
> 
> Gon: Yeah! 
> 
> Leorio: I like both men and women. Im Bisexual. I've gone on a date with Kurapika before. 
> 
> Gon: wait really 
> 
> Leorio: yep at the end he kissed me, and I was like oh. I never want to kiss anyone else. 
> 
> Gon: I didn’t know you and Kurapika were dating! 
> 
> Leorio: We aren't, we just went on that one. 
> 
> Leorio: But I know I really care about him, and I don’t want to be with anyone else. 
> 
> Leorio: Kurapika is really busy now, he has tunnel vision on his work. And Im busy too, studying and taking odd jobs, so I’m going to wait until we are both ready. Then we are going to go on another date. And another after that.
> 
> Gon: Ohhhhh 
> 
> Gon: I’m happy for you guys then, I hope you can be together soon. 
> 
> Leorio: Thank you. Me too. But did any of that help? 
> 
> Gon: It did. Thank you. 
> 
> Leorio: of course. I’m always here for you. 
> 
> Gon: Leorio? 
> 
> Leorio: yeah? 
> 
> Gon: I’m here for you too. Thanks so much for helping me these past few days especially. I never really had any one I can ask about guy stuff I couldn't ask mito about until I met you. I'm glad we met four years ago. Thanks so much for being there for me, seriously, you made me feel a lot better. 
> 
> Leorio: GON YOURE GONNA MAKE ME CRY STIPPOIHUHHGJKIK 
> 
> Leorio: IM UR BIG BRO NOW OKAY YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING EVER OKAY 
> 
> Gon: OKAY!!!!! LOVE U BRO 
> 
> Leorio: LOVE YOU TOO LIL BRO 
> 
> Gon: LOVE YOU MOREEEEE
> 
> Leorio: GIOKJNH GONNN IM CRYING STOPSKNJBHS N
> 
> Gon: okay! I’ll stop!! 
> 
> Gon: tell me more about you and kurapika later tho 
> 
> Leorio: You got it. Next taco night
> 
> Gon: YES 

* * *

**Leorio - > to -> Killua**

> Leorio: Ok Gon and I talked. 
> 
> Leorio: You know how you said you were going to wait for him
> 
> Killua: yeah 
> 
> Leorio: I think we need to give him a lil push 
> 
> Leorio: I love that kid and I love you, but killua you need to push a lil 
> 
> Killua: what does that even mean 
> 
> Leorio: Hmmmm Like if he says something like the whole marriage thing, instead of playing along like you usually do ask him why 
> 
> Killua: is this not psychoanalyzing him 
> 
> Leorio: No he's just not gonna think about it unless you ask. Killua you can’t sit there and wait for everything to come to you, you out of all people know this.    
>  Killua: I think he needs some space right now though 
> 
> Leorio: Hm. Okay well if you actually believe that instead of just saying that cuz of what bisky said,then wait a little bit. But make sure you push after. 
> 
> Killua: ok I’ll think about it. 
> 
> Leorio: you better young man 
> 
> Killua: shut up grandpa 
> 
> Leorio: Okay teen angst 
> 
> Killua: okay tiptoe around kurapika 
> 
> Leorio: I- 
> 
> Killua: sorry too far 
> 
> Leorio: No its okay im just extra cautious I know now is not the time for me to push
> 
> Killua: how do you even know when to push and when not to what the hell
> 
> Leorio: I’m a water sign. Intuition. 
> 
> Leorio: You also have great intuition, trust it! 
> 
> Killua: your astrology addiction is scary sometimes 
> 
> Leorio: Whatever cancer 
> 
> Killua: pisces. 
> 
> Leorio: Ok I gotta go study. 
> 
> Leorio: Killua, think about what I said. 
> 
> Killua: bold of you to assume I think 
> 
> Leorio: You and I both know you think TOO much 
> 
> Killua: wow ok BYE LEORIO I HOPE YOU FAIL UR QUIZ 
> 
> Leorio: You are a menace you know that kiki
> 
> Killua: go away now STOP CALLING ME KIKI
> 
> Leorio: Its a phone you stop texting me KIKI
> 
> Killua: i- 
> 
> Killua: bye 
> 
> Leorio: GOOD BYE 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH LONG ONE! another written portion! strap in

**Gon - > to -> Fearsome Foursome**

> Gon: I FAILED MY ALGEBRA TEST EVEN THOUGH KILLUA HELPED ME STUDY FOR LIKE TWO HOURS HGFGHJKLJBH 
> 
> Killua: GON
> 
> Gon: IM SORRYYYY 
> 
> Killua: how bad is your score
> 
> Gon: um 
> 
> Killua: Gon. How bad is it. 
> 
> Gon: STOP UR CAPITALIZATION AND PERIODS SCARE ME 
> 
> Leorio: GONBVAHJBKSJHGJB 
> 
> Leorio: I got an email from your teacher lakjbsks 
> 
> Killua: GON 
> 
> Gon: okay look,,,, 
> 
> Killua: I AM LOOKING 
> 
> Gon: in my deffense I am just not smart 
> 
> Killua: not true. you are very smart. Math just isn’t your strong suit. 
> 
> Gon: GTGHJUIKKJHG OK BUT 
> 
> Leorio: NO BUTS 
> 
> Kurapika: What was your score?
> 
> Gon: um 19.5
> 
> Killua: out of what. 
> 
> Gon: 50 
> 
> Killua: GON I SWEAR TO GOD JKHGFCHJKSMS 
> 
> Leorio: Killua just rage quit 
> 
> Leorio: poor kiki 
> 
> Killua: CALL ME KIKI AGAIN AND I WILL END U AND UR BLOODLINE 
> 
> Leorio: BITCH I AM AN ORPHAN JOKES ON YOU also shut up
> 
> Leorio: KURAPIKA IGNORE KIKI’S TEXT 
> 
> Killua: Oh NO KURAPIKA I DINDT MEANHH AKJ IYT
> 
> Kurapika: Touch Leorio and his blood and I will use judgement chain so help me god 
> 
> Kurapika: Sorry kiki the word blo*dline triggered my vengeance coma 
> 
> Gon: please do not hurt kiki OR ELSE KURAPIKA 
> 
> Gon: two can play the vengeance game 
> 
> Leorio: GUYS STOPNSBVHSKJS 
> 
> Killua: GON NOT YOU TOO WHYYYY NO MORE CALLING ME KIKI PLEASE 
> 
> Gon: but its cute :P 
> 
> Leorio: Just like you Kiki 
> 
> Killua: NANIKA JUST CALLED ME KIKI I WILL JHWS CRYYUYY
> 
> Gon: please do not cry killua its not our fault we are limited on nicknames for you 
> 
> Killua: whatcha mean 
> 
> Leorio: DUDE LIKE HELL WE ARE GONNA USE KILL OR KILLU FUCK THE Z*LD*CK FAMILY 
> 
> Killua: WHY IS ZOLDYCK CENSORED JKDHGJKD 
> 
> Leorio: I DONT WANT ASSASSIN SPYS AFTER ME HAVE WE NOT BEEN OVER THIS 
> 
> Gon: YEAH ILLUMI AND MILLUKI AND SILVA AND KEIKO(?) AND ZENO CAN JUMP OFF A CLIFF 
> 
> Killua: damn gon chill 
> 
> Gon: NO 
> 
> Leorio: GON NO WHAT IF THEY TAPWIRE YOUR PHONE AND GO AFTER YOU 
> 
> Gon: I’ll FIGHT THEM ONE V ONE 
> 
> Killua: DONT YOUD DIE 
> 
> Gon: i am legally not allowed to die 
> 
> Killua: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN 
> 
> Gon: DID I STUTTER 
> 
> Killua: MOVING ON 
> 
> Leorio: We must love and protect Kiki at all costs 
> 
> Leorio: We are his family now I don't make the rules 
> 
> Leorio: Whos s*lv* i never heard of him 
> 
> Killua: call me kiki one more time and I am disowning you
> 
> Kurapika: Kiki just accept it. 
> 
> Killua: no thank you 
> 
> Leorio: Also alluka is obvious part of this family btw whether she wants in or not
> 
> Killua: oh she likes you guys dont worry 
> 
> Gon: why isnt she in this group chat 
> 
> Killua: i do not wish have her exposed to the chaotic energy in this gc 
> 
> Kurapika: Understandable, have a nice day. 
> 
> Leorio: OKAY fair 
> 
> Gon: as if our house isnt chaotic 
> 
> Killua: thats different 
> 
> Gon: u and alluka cried watching a commercial yesterday 
> 
> Killua: I THOUGHT WE WERENT GONNA TALK ABOUT THAT
> 
> Leorio: LOL KIKI CRIED WATCHING A COMERCIAL 
> 
> Killua: in my defense it was the commercial about adopting abused pets I almost adopted every cat they had hmnnhhhhhh 
> 
> Leorio: Ok nevermind I can't make fun of you for that. Sorry I take it back
> 
> Killua: thought so rioleo 
> 
> Gon: can we call alluka lili 
> 
> Leorio: But shouldn’t it be lulu 
> 
> Gon: BUT then they wouldn’t match 
> 
> Kurapika: Good call LiLi it is. 
> 
> Gon: KIKI AND LILI :D 
> 
> Killua: oh my god 
> 
> Killua: i will allow it only when you say them together 
> 
> Leorio: hate to break it to you kiki but i'm too attached to the nickname to stop using it. 
> 
> Killua: oh god no 
> 
> Gon: nanika can be NiNi :-)
> 
> Killua: okay I like it I like it let me tell them 
> 
> Gon: YAYY

* * *

**Killua- > to -> Alluka**

> Killua: they gave you and nanika a nickname 
> 
> Alluka: what is it??? 
> 
> Killua: LiLi and NiNi
> 
> Alluka: OMG SO WE MATCH THATS SO CUTE SJHSKLSHJSLKJ 
> 
> Alluka: nanika is so happy :D 
> 
> Killua: I’m glad. 
> 
> Killua: also
> 
> Killua: I was thinking we should go somewhere together this week
> 
> Alluka: just the two of us? 
> 
> Killua: yeah 
> 
> Alluka: I would love that 
> 
> Alluka: like old times :-)
> 
> Killua: yeah! we can go anywhere you like 
> 
> Killua: i feel like we havent had any quality killua and alluka and nanika time 
> 
> Alluka: LiLI, NiNi and Kiki time* 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Killua: dont stretch it 
> 
> Alluka: lets go….. To the beach :-) 
> 
> Killua: you like making sandcastles way too much 
> 
> Alluka: Perhaps… 
> 
> Killua: I’ll set up a hotel 
> 
> Alluka: Can we go plan it after Biskys practice at Chica’s 
> 
> Killua: WAIT YES 
> 
> Killua: ugh their chocolate mousse pie sounds so good rn 
> 
> Alluka: okay see you then Broski 
> 
> Killua: you got it LiLi 
> 
> Alluka: I see how it is I cant say kiki but you can say lili 
> 
> Killua: its cute for you
> 
> Alluka: youre cute too 
> 
> Alluka: not as cute as me of course 
> 
> Alluka: or gon 
> 
> Alluka: or kurapika 
> 
> Alluka: OR Leorio :) 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Killua: ALLUKA HOW DARE YOUB JSHGJK
> 
> Alluka: im just messin bro 
> 
> Alluka: just a prank bro 
> 
> Alluka: they aint got nothin on you :-) 
> 
> Killua: i disagree gon does 
> 
> Alluka: OH MY GOD NOT THIS AGAIN GOOD BYE 
> 
> Alluka: my third gon rant of the day??? No thank you 
> 
> Killua: HFCGHJFHGJ ALLUKAAGKJABHA 
> 
> Alluka: see you at Chica’s :) 

* * *

**Killua - > to -> Gon **

> Killua: hey Alluka and I are at that one bakery by the 11/7 do you want anything 
> 
> Gon: im ok thank you though!!!
> 
> Gon: Bisky’s practice today was so hard idk how u can eat rn I feel like I’m gonna throw up jecuvdhiwolw
> 
> Killua: i just have a stomach of steal 
> 
> Gon: lowkey u really do tho 
> 
> Killua: what ya mean 
> 
> Gon: ur strong and can stomach anything!! 
> 
> Killua: gonbvuyijm 
> 
> Killua: jstopnsbjhs 
> 
> Gon: what Im just stating facts 
> 
> Gon: I feel like if you were a pokemon you'd be a steal and electric type 
> 
> Killua: not dark type? 
> 
> Gon: definitely not. You don't suit dark at all 
> 
> Killua: what cha mean by that 
> 
> Gon: you aren’t dark at all, you glow :)
> 
> Gon: like electricity like when you use godspeed, except it's all the time 
> 
> Gon: thats why you'd be electric type 
> 
> Gon: Steal just because you have a stomach of steal™ lhehehefik
> 
> Killua: Oh 
> 
> Killua: what type would you be 
> 
> Gon: prob grass and fighting 
> 
> Gon: maybe normal instead of fighting right now cuz I can't use nen 
> 
> Killua: you don’t need your nen to be a fighting pokemon 
> 
> Killua: as long as I’ve known you, you've been a fighter and you didn't even know what nen was back then. it's just your spirit 
> 
> Gon: thanks Killua :) that made me feel better jkksjqcnd today's practice sucked cuz everyone else was using nen so thank you 
> 
> Killua: duh dont worry about it gon. You were still better than half those guys combined. Why else would I pick you to spar with? 
> 
> Gon: cuz you hate everyone else hsgcddlkdj
> 
> Killua: I mean that too lol 
> 
> Killua: but also because you got good spirit and I admire that about you
> 
> Gon: thanks killua that means a lot 
> 
> Gon: then maybe it's not the electricity that makes you glow maybe that's your spirit!!! 
> 
> Killua: maybe… 
> 
> Gon: when you come back from the bakery can we hang out 
> 
> Killua: yeah duh where we meeting 
> 
> Gon: my room? 
> 
> Killua: sure 
> 
> Gon: see you 
> 
> Killua: see ya

* * *

  
  


Killua plugged in his phone the minute he got home to Bisky's house. After he saw the charging lightning bolt, he sighed. 

He was going to push. As Leorio had said earlier, Killua was trusting his gut and he knew now was a good time, though it was through text, the conversation he had with Gon was enough to reassure his nagging intuitive feeling. 

Gathering his composure as well as he could, he took the stairs two steps at a time and reached Gon's room at the end of the hall. Across from the bathroom. 

The door stood closed, the gold hinges seemed pulled taunt. The satin white panel of the door almost mocking him with a blurry shadow of his tense body. _These aren’t the testing gates,_ Killua thought, they aren’t heavy tons of weight, but why did the white wooden door seem so daunting to him. Why did it feel harder to open than the testing gates did? 

He knocked before he could talk himself out of it, Gon made a sound, something reassuring him that he could go in but Killua wasn’t really listening. 

Killua didn't know why this door felt so scary but he knew he just had to turn the handle and push. So he did. His pale hand took hold of the gold door handle and he twisted and he pushed it open. 

Gon was laying down his back on the bed, a pillow raised his leg up, Killua’s eyes followed the leg. There was ice on his ankle. Oh. Was that from practice? 

“Did I hurt you?” Killua asked before he could stop himself as Gon shifted his body up, turning to see who entered. 

Gon's eyes widened as he took in Killua’s question. Killua sat in the space Gon had given him and looked at the ankle propped up on a pillow covered in a bright blue ice pack. 

He reached over to pull the ice pack away to see a slightly inflamed ankle. His finger traced the freezing skin there, Gon shivered. 

“You didn’t tell me I hurt your ankle.” Killua whispered. His stomach had dropped. No more pushing was needed, if he pushed his stomach might move wrong and he’d just end up throwing up. 

Gon reaches down to touch Killlua's hand there, Killua looked at him but Gon was looking at their hands. “Oh you didn’t. This happened after.” He said. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah I kicked a light pole walking home—my fault. Not yours, don’t worry.” Gon looked back up at Killua and smiled weakly. 

“Gon why would you do that?” Killua felt anger gurgle in his throat; he felt it come up and fill his mouth with ugly spit. 

“I was frustrated with myself. So I kicked the light post but my kick was off and it hurt and I realized that was stupid because I’m just setting myself back by hurting my ankle.” Gon continued “That’s all really. Then you were texting me nice stuff and I felt even more dumb for doing it.” Gon rubbed the back of his neck fruitlessly to relieve tension there. Killua remained quiet. Not looking at Gon, just staring at the ice pack sweating into Gon’s blanket. 

“Killua, I feel a lot better though, after what you said.” Gon's hand that was touching Killua’s fingers began to wrap around Killua’s whole hand now. Killua looked up. 

“That’s good. I meant it.” Killua sighed. 

Gon kicked the ice pack off his bed and moved to give Killua more room before he turned his whole body to face him, sitting criss-cross his bruising ankle under his over leg. 

Gon went to open his mouth but Killua cut him off staring at the bright pink ankle. 

“Doesn’t it hurt like that?” 

Gon looked at where Killua's eyes were avoiding his. 

“Killua no it doesn’t hurt anymore. It was just dumb. I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing _to me_ about it? It’s _your_ ankle.” 

Gon smiled sadly at him. Killua was confused. Just when he thought he caught up to Gon and his unique mindset it had turned a different direction leaving Killua lost. “I don’t know, you just seem upset.” 

Killua releases Gon's hand from his own. 

He doesn’t know what to say. Gon had asked him if they could hang out. Let’s go with that. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you for kicking a light post like a idiot.” Killua looked at Gon, teasing is easier, it was like sitting back and being guided along. Like Killua was floating in Gon's steady river current. No pushing. 

Gon smiled brightly at Killua and it was infectious, it lit him up from inside, yes they will hang out. They will laugh their asses off and talk until they fall asleep together in each other’s arms on Gon’s twin size bed. Like all the times before. 

Gon got up, and walked over to his dresser and began rummaging around. Killua watched. Another turn, the current in Gon's lazy river changed, Killua will flow with it. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Killua asked. 

“Hold on.” Gon replied, in a tone he used when he was deep in concentration. The rummaging stopped. “Aha!” Gon had found what he was looking for. He turned around, his eyes glittered in the dim light of his bedroom, he tried to contain his smile but his teeth kept breaking through his lips. A bigger smile forming unable to contain his joy like light shining through weak window blinds—blinds that give up, unable to block out the warmth and weight of the sun’s steady relentless rays. 

He walked over to Killua where he was sitting. Killua tilted his head in confusion. 

“Killua look,” Gon showed him what he had found, a seashell, one from the beach they had gone to with Leorio, Alluka, and Kurapika last year. “This is the abalone shell you gave me.” 

Killua nodded. He couldn’t trust his voice right now. _Gon had kept it?_ He remembers when he saw the shell, he was helping Alluka look for decorations for her sand castle. He remembers Gon smiling breathlessly as the ocean breeze threaded it’s fingers through Gon's wet hair, he remembers how Gon explained what it was. He remembers Gon said they had them all over whale island. He remembers forgetting about the sand castle and handing it Gon, because Gon's face lit up like the sun's reflection turning the water he splashed into tiny shining crystals. He remembers Gon gave Killua a wet hug, excited over such a silly thing. Gon had kept that silly thing, kept it so close, and Killua’s heart felt so full, and as if any moment it would spill over. 

So no, Killua decided he will not Push. If he pushes in this moment he’s sure to fall on both of them. 

“Remember giving this shell to me?” Gon hands the small thing to Killua, Killua's fingers brush Gon’s and he feels slow and clumsy like honey. He holds the shell, its flipped over the rough cracked gray side showing, the ridges scrub against his skin. 

He looks at Gon, who is staring at him expectedly. 

“Yeah I do.” Killua says, Slowly, being sure not to spill. 

“You picked it up out of nowhere and handed it to me so randomly. I had to keep it.” Killua nods his head uselessly. The shell, made out of calcium and carbon, feels suddenly heavy in his hand. 

“Flip it over Killua.” Killua takes his eyes off Gon, back to the shell in his hand. He can see the holes where the snail broke its way out of his old home, onto a bigger and better one. Killua flips the shell over clumsily. He almost gasps, he forgot what it had looked like from this side. Why he had handed it to Gon that day. 

It’s shining, blue and silver, parts of the shell are completely iridescent even in this dim lighting the shell sparkles like opal. It gleams brightly like pearls. 

“See how it’s iridescent. It looks like it’s glowing,” Gon started and Killua looked back at him, Gon, who was looking at the shell. Whether to remember what he was saying about it or to avoid Killua’s passionate gaze now, he didn’t know. 

“It always reminded me of you like that. Blue and silver and sparkly. Just like you, Killua.” Gon smiles small and goofy almost, as his gaze goes back up to Killua, away from the shell. 

Killua doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t have the strength to retort, to call Gon stupid and embarrassing for saying that. His heart wasn’t in it. 

Gon sat down next to him on the bed, the mattress sunk a little under his weight. Killua felt the same as the mattress, like his heart was molded by Gon's weight on it. 

Killua gave the shell back to Gon, who took it from Killua's hands, their fingers brushing lightly again, Gon delicately places it over next to his pillow. So it wouldn’t get crushed or lost. Killua stared. _Gon saw something so beautiful and thought of him_. He repeated that to himself. Gon saw something so beautiful and thought of him. Gon saw— 

“Killua,” Gon said, taking Killua's mind off of his previous words in favor of listening to his new unknown ones. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Yes of course.” Killua's mouth moved on its own. Along the current Gon provided him. 

Gon’s smile was more serious. He went to grab Killua's hand and Killua Intertwined their fingers on autopilot. Not even thinking, just flowing. His fingers pulsed as Gon gave his hand a squeeze. 

“Do you think you could kiss me?” Gon asked. “I want to try kissing someone I care about.” 

Killua's hand went numb. What was Gon even saying. “Okay.” Killua said dumbly. 

“Okay so you will?” Gon looked at him, and Killua knew his eyes would betray him no matter what he said. Killua didn’t know what to do. Is this the push? Can Killua be a little greedy and just say yes for himself? 

“Yeah I will.” If Gon asked Killua, his doe eyes looking nervous, how could Killua refuse? Killua felt like he was crashing against river rocks. 

“Just so you know,” _oh god why am I saying this_ Killua thought, “I never kissed anyone so don’t get mad at me if it sucks.” 

Gon smiled tenderly at him “It’s you, so I don’t think it’ll be nearly as bad as the ones before.” he said as he brought his free hand to Killuas neck. Oh. Killua never felt Gon's hand there before. It burned warm like being in the sun too long, warm like sunburnt skin hours after. 

_Okay what do I do?_

As if reading Killua’s mind, Gon said “I can lead you? Close your eyes.” 

Killua could do that. So he shut his eyes hard. The white flash of the room light burned behind his eyelid a little. 

Gon’s finger touched the sensitive skin there on his closed eyelid. The pad of his thumb feather light. 

“Relax maybe?” Gon whispered. _Why was he whispering?_

“Okay.” 

The thumb moved and the hand went with it, reaching for Killua's free hand, placing it on his own neck. Gon sighed in relief. Killua didn’t know why he was relieved but he for some strange reason liked the sound of his sigh, and the feeling of his hand resting softly on Gon’s neck. 

The hand Killua was holding let go and took Killua’s hand and placed it on his upper arm, Killua moved the hands Gon placed around slightly, adding more pressure to his touch. Gon’s own hand found it’s way back to his lap; the other, the right one, sat itself smugly at where Killua’s neck meets his shoulder. Killua decided he really liked Gon's hand there. 

“Killua, I’m gonna lean in okay?” Gon said, whispering again. _Oh god why was he whispering._ Why was Killua scared? 

“Okay.” 

Gon leaned in, and bumped his nose against Killua, Killua almost laughed at that smiling, feeling a little better Killua opened his eyes looking at Gon’s own, relaxed and closed. Killua shut his eyes again softer this time, Gon rubbed their noses against each other in an Inuit kiss, and Killua, Like the earth tilts on an axis to orbit the sun, tilted his head and pushed. 

Their lips met, chapped and dry, but still so soft. Oh. 

Killua pulled back. “Oh.” Gon said just above a whisper, and he said this almost entirely to himself. Oh. He felt the river current move directions he felt it sweep him up, the realization of what just happened dawned on Killua. He looked at Gon who wasn’t really all there. His mouth didn’t want to leave the shape that word left on his lips. “That felt nice.” Gon said softly again to himself, his eyes far away. _What is happening?_ Killua thought. Gon’s hand moved from his own lap to rest on Killua's forearm as if to steady himself. 

Killua looked at Gon. He didn’t know how he should feel because part of him was really happy they had just kissed. That part of him was bursting with fond emotions and his lips were still softly parted in fear of this moment ending the second they closed into a firm line they were about to make. Because another part of him was angry. 

Why did he feel like he was getting used? He knew Gon would never do that but this was so confusing to him. Why does Gon look like his mind is elsewhere? What did he mean when he said he wanted to try kissing someone he cared about? Does this mean he likes Killua back? Why didn’t he just say that before they kissed? 

Then Killua's eyes shifted upwards to look back at Gon's eyes instead of his lips, and he was even more confused at what he saw in them. Gon’s eyes were still far away yet surprised and tender, they looked as though they would begin to cry. 

“What do you mean?” Killua bit out, but it came out more breathy than intended, his voice cracking without permission.

“I liked it.” Gon said, his hand creeping up on Killua's arm. Trying to ground himself. “I liked it.” He said again. “I liked it a lot.” 

“Okay?” Killua was lost. Why was he saying this? Killua places his hands on his friend's shoulder, and though he wanted to ask a question he struggled to find the right words to pair together. He couldn’t trust himself to sound even remotely coherent right now. He couldn’t push. 

“Killua, can—can we do it again?” Gon asked his left hand now, reflecting his right hand on Killua's other shoulder, where his neck meets it. 

Who was Killua to ever deny Gon of something that he wanted? Something Killua wanted as well. He leaned in again and Gon knocked their foreheads together gently and smiled and his eyes closed, their noses rubbed together softly, another Inuit kiss. That was enough reassurance for Killua to erase his earlier feelings of anger. So sweetly, carefully, he tilted his head at a nice angle, so lips met lips as their noses brushed together delicately again. He decided to push. The current was still now he could swim either way. 

Killua pressed his lips against Gon’s a little harder, Gon felt that and reciprocated. Their chapped lips pressing warmly together longer and a bit harder this time, moving together this time. Killua started to rub his thumb in soothing circles on Gon's bicep. Gon’s fingers tickled his white hair that reached his nape Gon sighed, and then Killua felt his cheeks get wet, little dew drops of water on them, and he pulled back. 

Gon's eyes opened and he was crying. And Killua didn’t know what was going on. 

“Gon, why are you crying?” 

“I’ve never felt this way before.” He said simply lifting Killua's hand on his shoulder and holding it there, tenderly wrapping his own warm hand around Killua’s. His other hand stayed intertwined with Killua's hair. “I never want to kiss anyone else. Only you.” 

Killua stared. The room was silent as the words ‘only you’ echoed softly making Killuas heart ache and his blood feel thick and slow in his veins. Killua looked at Gon wondering if his arteries felt heavy and buzzing like his did. 

“Killua I really, really like you.” Gon started. “More than friends. More than best friends.” Killua felt his eyes grow so big his forehead stung from the stretch. His eyebrows raised high before crashing down and furrowing. Gon likes him. Like-likes him. The same way he feels. Oh. 

“Oh.” Killua said. His hand blooming in Gon’s, feeling the blood rush to his hand buzzing and warm, he stayed there sitting on his bed. 

“Yeah.” Gon said his smile crooked. “Sorry it took so long.” He said sadly. 

“Don’t apologize Dummy.” Killua huffed, his voice cracking uncontrolled. 

Killua watched Gon’s eyes sparkle from the glossiness in them, he watched them sparkle with a new emotion in them. Something Killua could only see as love. He should probably confess right now he thought. But ‘like’ sounds so small and Killua never enjoyed lying to Gon. 

“Killua,” Gon said his name, his eyes connecting with his, guilt ate at Killua, he was expecting Killua to say something back but there’s no way Killua could just up and say ‘I’m in love with you, have been for a long time. You make me so happy.’ That would be embarrassing and weird.

“Killua—"

“I like you too, the same way. A lot. More than you know.” Killua rushed out. His grip in Gon’s hands tightening. Gon smiled and his hand that was in his hair was brought down to his jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek. 

“It makes sense now.” Gon smiled. 

“What does?” Killua breathed as Gon scooted closer into Killua’s space, resting his head on Killua’s shoulder.

“Why I don’t want to leave your side. Why don't I want you to leave mine.” He took a big whiff of Killua's hair. Killua blushed at that thankful Gon can’t see his face from this angle. 

“I won’t.” Killua said despite himself. “I won’t leave your side. But you’re gonna have to guide me where you want to go.” He said his cheek resting on Gon's prickly dark hair. He rubbed his face back and forth on it lovingly. '

“Okay deal.” Gon said Into his collarbone. 

“Deal.” Killua echoed as his nails began dragging soft scratches through Gon's soft sweater on his back.

* * *

**Killua- > to -> Gon **

> Killua: this is awkward but um I know I just said I wouldn’t leave your side but on this wednesday Alluka and I are gonna go out to spend the rest of the week at the beach. We’ll be back on friday though!
> 
> Gon: oh!! 
> 
> Gon: no worries!! You probably miss spending lots of alone time with her 
> 
> Killua: yeah, I do 
> 
> Killua: But please don't think of this as me running away. I promise I’m not. 
> 
> Gon: Dont worry. I don't think that Killua. 
> 
> Killua: okay good. 
> 
> Gon: I want you and Alluka to have lots of fun!
> 
> Killua: we will. 
> 
> Gon: good. :-)
> 
> Gon: Bring me back a seashell? 
> 
> Killua: For you, of course. 
> 
> Gon: ... 
> 
> Gon: oh 
> 
> Gon: thats why 
> 
> Gon: you always got embarrassed when I said stuff like that FGHJHBBNHJN
> 
> Killua: glad you got a taste of your own medicine :) 
> 
> Gon: KIKI GSHCJKSSK
> 
> Killua: DONT CALL ME THBJHSK
> 
> Killua: ugh whatever no use in arguing with you 
> 
> Gon: yep :) 
> 
> Gon: pack lots of sunscreen!!! 
> 
> Killua: haha okay


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> home stretch bby. Tw mentioned sexual assault.

  
  


**Leorio - > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Leorio: ON GOD we gotta get you a therapist bro 
> 
> Leorio: HSJKDJDNDJDN 
> 
> Leorio: OOPS 
> 
> Leorio: Wrong group chat but honestly this still stands for all of you 
> 
> Killua: how the heck do you keep sending to the wrong group chat? 
> 
> Leorio: SHUT UP KIKI ITS NOT MY FAULT IM POPULAR 
> 
> Kurapika: Why go to therapy when I can avenge my clan for free? 
> 
> Leorio: I wouldn’t call what you do free buddy 
> 
> Kurapika: A therapist is on average 1000 Jenny per hour, this is as free as it gets. 
> 
> Leorio: KURAPIKA 
> 
> Gon: why do I need a therapist when I have u Leorio?? 
> 
> Leorio: Shouldn’t you be in school rn 
> 
> Killua: yeah pay attention to class 
> 
> Gon: can’t make me :P
> 
> Gon: it’s okay I sit in the back corner no one is gonna notice :-) 
> 
> Leorio: Ah yes the anime protagonist spot 
> 
> Gon: idk there is a girl with bright pink hair SHE'S the main character 
> 
> Killua: Gon with all due respect you are definitely the main character 
> 
> Kurapika: No I am. I refuse to believe otherwise. 
> 
> Leorio: Oh my god kurapika again with the Aries shit 
> 
> Kurapika: STOP THIS WESTERN ASTROLOGY NONSENSE 
> 
> Leorio: NEVER 
> 
> Killua: wow leorio quit being such a Pisces 
> 
> Leorio: TAHT DOESNY EVEN MAKE SENSE IN THIS SITUATION DNDKDKDKJDD 
> 
> Killua: YOU ACT LIKE I WOULD KNOW 
> 
> Leorio: Alluka and her Gemini-ness is affecting you 
> 
> Kurapika: Alluka is a Gemini? 
> 
> Killua: duh 
> 
> Killua: her and Nanika? Come on 
> 
> Leorio: Ah yes NiNi and LiLi 
> 
> Killua: ahhsjdjdjd 
> 
> Killua: she really liked the nickname 
> 
> Leorio: REALLY 
> 
> Killua: yeah 
> 
> Kurapika: She’s so cute 
> 
> Killua: yes. she says hi! 
> 
> Leorio: Tell her I love her and I’m signing the adopting letters as we speak 
> 
> Killua: she said bet 
> 
> Killua: where did Gon go 
> 
> Kurapika: He probably got caught texting 
> 
> Leorio: I swear to god if I have to go to the principal's office again 
> 
> Kurapika: It’s not like he pushed someone down the stairs this time.
> 
> Leorio: SINCE HE'S NOT HERE KILLUA WANNA HEAR AN EMBARRASSING STORY ABOUT HIM THAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE TRAVELING LAST YEAR 
> 
> Killua: um YEAH 
> 
> Kurapika: Oh no. Is this what I think it is? 
> 
> Leorio: perhaps. 
> 
> Kurapika: You are doing him so dirty right now. I hope you realize.
> 
> Leorio: So I enrolled his ass in school because I want him to learn HOW TO READ like wtf is whale islands education system anyways 
> 
> Killua: leorio there's like a population of ten and three of them are Freecs. 
> 
> Leorio: Whatever it still sucks ANYWAY
> 
> Leorio: So homeboy Gon started going to school and they called me in like two days later and were like um we have a question for you 
> 
> Leorio: they showed me his English test grade and were like “is English not his native language?” And they wanted to sign him up for an ESL class HSJDJDN 
> 
> Kurapika: Oh that one isnt even that bad. 
> 
> Kurapika: I thought you were gonna talk about the time you got called in because he threatened someone with a butter knife. 
> 
> Leorio: OH YEAH I WAS IN THE OFFICE AND THEY WERE ARGUING IF IT WAS A LEGIT THREAT OR NOT AND THE PERSON WAS LIKE HE COULD HAVE STABBED ME AND GON LOOKED AT HIM DEAD IN THE EYE AND SAID “no way It’s too blunt, do you even know what stabbing looks like” I WHY IS GON SUCH A WEIRDO HDJDJD 
> 
> Kurapika: He took the hunter exam at age 11 his brain is fried, his words not mine.
> 
> Killua: to be fair he is right about the butter knife 
> 
> Killua: also he’s so dumb why do i Ilike him so much what the actual hell
> 
> Kurapika: Ah another Morosexual I see. 
> 
> Kurapika: ALSO. One time I was with him and Leorio at Leorio's apartment and I wanted to light a candle and I asked if Leorio had a lighter and Gon pulled one out from his cargo pants pockets and I asked him why he had a lighter and he said “cuz I like burning stuff” 
> 
> Leorio: Also all of this happened like circa three weeks after you left 
> 
> Kurapika: He just lost all impulse control and had to learn how to get it back lmao.
> 
> Kurapika: The amount of cats he rescued from trees for people is astounding. 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Killua: why is he like this 
> 
> Leorio: On the fourth week I got called by the counsellors and the school counselors were like “he seems very…. Violent compared to his classmates during Physical education” and I was like NO SHIT HE JUST CAME BACK FROM WAR ADULTS LET HIM FIGHT IN LADY 
> 
> Leorio: Anyway they made him go talk to the counselor like every Thursday and GON HATED it losjdjdjdj
> 
> Kurapika: And that is why we started taco night and that's why they are on Thursday’s. 
> 
> Killua: wow whidjdjdjjdf 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Gon: GEJIDJEKDIDK DLEPRIO LEORIO WHAT TEH HEVSIDJDJDJD 
> 
> Gon: WHY DID YALL DO ME DIRTY LIKE THAT WOWWW
> 
> Gon: In my defense I was disassociating almost all of class the first two months 
> 
> Gon: Leorio u suCK at hyping a man up who taught u tahts HSJDJDN Rn 
> 
> Gon: ALSO THAT GUY SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN STABBED THAT GUY SUCKS 
> 
> Killua: I- 
> 
> Leorio: SHISKSJSJ SORRY GON 
> 
> Gon: okay well now I feel less bad telling u to come sign me out of detention because I told my teacher I was texting for a family matter :-) 
> 
> Leorio: GOJSHDJJDJD 
> 
> Kurapika: I am impressed, that was smart Gon 
> 
> Kurapika: Also why did you threaten to stab him in the culinary again? 
> 
> Gon: honestly I don’t remember all the way but he deserved it 
> 
> Killua: GONSHDJJD 
> 
> Leorio: I remember it had to actually do with something he said about killua
> 
> Gon: OH YEAH 
> 
> Gon: he was saying something about knowing who killua was and said something like why are you friends with someone like that and I was like B*TCH I AM THE ONE U SHOULD BE SCARED OF then I threatened him yeah now I remember 
> 
> Kurapika: The fact that you censored bitch ihsjdjdjd 
> 
> Leorio: Yep that was it
> 
> Killua: I- how does he know me
> 
> Kurapika: Bitch remember you were a whole ass high level assassin 
> 
> Killua: JHJ OH YEHA
> 
> Gon: yeah anyway he stopped talking to me Idk why tho he acted like he was never threatened to be stabbed before 
> 
> Leorio: Do you think THATS like a normal thing 
> 
> Gon: yes? All my homies know how to use a knife
> 
> Kurapika: I mean hes not wrong. 
> 
> Killua: you forget literally none of us are normal. Leorio is like as close as we got
> 
> Leorio: I- 
> 
> Leorio: Gon what did you even do with the counselor for five months 
> 
> Gon: u rlly think the school has enough money to provide actual support for mental health leorio 
> 
> Gon: I mostly just sat there while she told me to get my grades up and to join sports clubs 
> 
> Leorio: HSJDIKDJD I MEAN YOU'RE RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD SAY IT
> 
> Kurapika: Yet you didn’t do either of those things. 
> 
> Gon: KURAPIKA YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE FUN PLAYING SPORTS WITH NORMAL TEENS 
> 
> Gon: I’m not even trying to brag when I say this but I would DESTROY them. It wouldn’t be fun for them or me 
> 
> Kurapika: Okay you’re right I am sorry. 
> 
> Killua: woah you got kurapika to apologize level unlocked
> 
> Leorio: lmao true tho

* * *

**Killua - > to -> Gon **

> Killua: why are you literally perfect for me I- 
> 
> Killua: no one else is crazy enough to even think about dating someone like me but you’re crazy and weird just like me so it works out. I'm glad we met all those years ago. 
> 
> Killua: also alluka says hi 
> 
> Gon: shut up you’re literally the most beautiful person I know inside and out and I will END whoever is mean to you and made you think otherwise :) 
> 
> Gon: it’s not our fault adults are literally useless and My brain is fried 
> 
> Killua: see this is what I mean. Gon… ahhsjdjdjd 
> 
> Killua: why the frick do I miss you it hasn’t even been a day yet 
> 
> Gon: KILLUA I MISS YOU TOOOOO <3 
> 
> Killua: we have separation anxiety I swear shjdjfjf 
> 
> Gon: maybe so… 

* * *

**Gon- > to -> leorio **

> Gon: I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU AT TACO NIGHT TOMORROW 
> 
> Leorio: Good or??? 
> 
> Gon: VERY VERY GOOD!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Leorio: AHHHHH IM EXCITED 
> 
> Gon: :D YAYYY 
> 
> Gon: ugh I can’t wait can I just tell you 
> 
> Leorio: Yeah sure 
> 
> Gon: I kissed killua :-) 
> 
> Leorio: Oh AND? 
> 
> Gon: I told him I liked him (more than mega best friends btw) 
> 
> Gon: and he said he liked me back :-) 
> 
> Leorio: NICE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOUUUUUU !!!!! 
> 
> Gon: thank you leorio! I couldn’t have done this if you didn’t help me, so thank you so much. I love you !!!! 
> 
> Leorio: Stop you’re GONNA MAKE ME CRY AGAIN I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO 
> 
> Gon: I LOVE YOU MOREE
> 
> Leorio: NO I LOVE YOU MORE 
> 
> Gon: u can try all you wnat 
> 
> Gon: I love YOU MOSTEST 
> 
> Leorio: GON THATS NOT A REAL WORD 
> 
> Gon: yes it is I made it up now it’s real 
> 
> Leorio: Oh my god I LOVE YOU KIDDO I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow for taco night and you can tell me all about it !!!!! 
> 
> Gon: YAY OKAY 
> 
> Gon: Thank you!!!! 

* * *

**Leorio - > to -> killua **

> Leorio: KILLUA YOU LIL SHIT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU PUSHED !?!?
> 
> Killua: stop being so obsessed with my love life you weird old man 
> 
> Killua: seems kinda sus if you ask me 
> 
> Leorio: KILLUA I SWEAR TO GODHSJDHHD 
> 
> Killua: honestly sorry I just was caught up in the moment 
> 
> Killua: did Gon tell you we kissed or???? You just are psychic with your weird astrology powers
> 
> Leorio: Both but no Gon told me just now 
> 
> Killua: ah 
> 
> Leorio: Listen if you hurt Gon, I love you just as much but I will seek your doom 
> 
> Leorio: By getting kurapika to do it for me :) 
> 
> Killua: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I HURT HIM LEORIO 
> 
> Leorio: IM SORRY I WAS JOKING I KNOW YOU WOULDNT I JUST WANTED TO GIVE U A SHOVEL TALK 
> 
> Killua: shovel what now 
> 
> Killua: I looked it up okay you are forgiven 
> 
> Killua: anyway yeah thanks for the pep talk earlier btw 
> 
> Leorio: Your welcome, sport 
> 
> Killua: I take it back I hate you 
> 
> Leorio: You like Kiki better ?
> 
> Killua: I- no 
> 
> Killua: you are OBSESSED WITH THAT NICKNAME HSJDJDJ 
> 
> Leorio: I’m just trying to erase all memory of Illumi being your older brother because I am now your only older brother ever
> 
> Killua: okay fair 
> 
> Killua: you know I have another one too right 
> 
> Leorio: wait what 
> 
> Killua: there five of us I have another older brother 
> 
> Leorio: No incorrect there's two of you. You and Alluka and I am your older brother now
> 
> Leorio: Also you’re the middle child of fucking course hajdjdjjfnf 
> 
> Killua: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN WEREN'T YOU THE ONLY CHILD 
> 
> Leorio: First of all I was an ORPHAN not an only child, way different and much more tragic get it right kiki
> 
> Leorio: Second of all BITCH WE ALL KNOW MIDDLE CHILDREN ARE JUST EAGER TO PLEASE 
> 
> Leorio: This is common knowledge 
> 
> Killua: oh 
> 
> Leorio: Yes :) 
> 
> Leorio: OK I GOTTA GO LATER Kiki!!!! 
> 
> Killua: good bye ugly 
> 
> Leorio: RUDE KIKI 
> 
> Killua: :) 

* * *

**Leorio- > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Leorio: Can you believe this will be the first taco night killua hasn’t gone to in like eight months? 
> 
> Gon: I KNO 
> 
> Leorio: Go back to school 
> 
> Gon: ITS LUNCH 
> 
> Gon: and also u texted me? 
> 
> Leorio: Okay true true 
> 
> Kurapika: I can try to make it 
> 
> Leorio: Really?!! 
> 
> Kurapika: Yes. 
> 
> Kurapika: No promises though… 
> 
> Gon: KURAPIKA DON'T GET ME EXCITED JAJDJDJDND 
> 
> Kurapika: Sorry 
> 
> Leorio: No you got both of us excited now you have to come 
> 
> Leorio: It’s the right thing to do Kurapika
> 
> Kurapika: Okay since you insist… 
> 
> Leorio: :-) 
> 
> Gon: :-) 
> 
> Kurapika: Everyday you two become more like father and son. It warms my cold dead heart. 
> 
> Gon: I-SJJDJDJD 
> 
> Gon: LEORIOOOO 
> 
> Leorio: GONNNNNNN MY SON 
> 
> Kurapika: I love this stupid family where is Killua 
> 
> Gon: he is probably eating lunch with alluka !! 
> 
> Leorio: By lunch do you mean dessert 
> 
> Gon: idk probably lsjjdjdjdn 
> 
> Leorio: One time I asked Killua if he wanted anything from Buckstar and he said a chocolate milk…. this was like four days ago 
> 
> Gon: HSJJDJDND CHOCOLAYE MILK 
> 
> Kurapika: To be fair he is an actual baby, we must protect and love him at all costs. 
> 
> Gon: I agree with kurapika :-)
> 
> Leorio: If Killua wanted he could kill all of us single handedly 
> 
> Kurapika: Incorrect I am much stronger
> 
> Kurapika: I had two cold brews today. 
> 
> Leorio: Kurapika please your caffeine addiction is getting out of hand. 
> 
> Leorio: Please go to bed 
> 
> Kurapika: No can’t make me.
> 
> Gon: DONT GO TO BED COME TO TACO NIGHT 
> 
> Kurapika: See you heard the man no bed for me :) 
> 
> Leorio: You both need to stop enabling each other I swear TO GOD HAJDJDJNS 
> 
> Gon: no <3 
> 
> Kurapika: Never. 
> 
> Leorio: I GIVE UP

* * *

**Gon - > to -> Alluka and Killua **

> Gon: Bisky totally misses u guys she won’t admit but she keeps staring at ur room everytime she walks by it ajjdkdkdjdn 
> 
> Killua: thank you for this information it will come in handy for Black mail could you go a step further and get a photo of it possibly?
> 
> Gon: I can try my very best
> 
> Alluka: GON 
> 
> Gon: ALLUKAAAAAA 
> 
> Alluka: KIKI WONT STOP TALKINGA BOUT YOU PLEASE HELP 
> 
> Gon: omg!!!! :D
> 
> Killua: ALLUKA STOPDNDHJDJD 
> 
> Alluka: even Nanika is tired of it 
> 
> Alluka: IM JUST KIDDING BROMEO 
> 
> Alluka: WIAT 
> 
> Killua: oh no 
> 
> Gon: oh? 
> 
> Killua: IDK WHAT YOURE THINKING BUT STOPDJJDJDJD 
> 
> Alluka: you guys are 
> 
> Alluka: bromeo and Gonilet 
> 
> Alluka: or Gonmeo and Broulet but I think the other one sounds better IMO
> 
> Killua: that is awful alluka just plain awful 
> 
> Alluka: TAKE THAT BACK BROSEPH 
> 
> Gon: ALLUKA I LIKED IT 
> 
> Alluka: this is why Gon is my favorite 
> 
> Killua: HOW DARE YOU SHDJJDNDJ 
> 
> Alluka: IM JOSJSJDJJD JK JK 
> 
> Gon: I hope you guys are having lots of fun make sure you are both wearing sunscreen >:( you both will burn 
> 
> Alluka: you got it Gon I am wearing spf 100 because killua is a big worry-wart 
> 
> Killua: STOP EXPOSING ME 
> 
> Gon: killua HOW the heck is that exposing you I knew that since we were like 12 
> 
> Killua: HSJDJDJND OK I GUESS YOURE RIGHT 
> 
> Alluka: :) 

* * *

**Gon- >to -> killua **

> Gon: I miss you so much it’s crazy. 
> 
> Killua: Gon it’s like 1am go to bed 
> 
> Killua: but also it’s been 2 (2 ) days I’ll be back by the time your school lets out tomorrow. 
> 
> Gon: DOESNT MATTER IT FEELS LIKE FIVE YEARS 
> 
> Killua: YOURE ACTING LIKE ITS WORLD TREE AGAIN 
> 
> Killua: and that was only 10 months 
> 
> Gon: that hurt bad too. I missed you all the time but I also was like still trying to figure out how to chill out so I was preoccupied 
> 
> Gon: plus I didn’t realize how much I liked you 
> 
> Gon: But NOW I know and I know you know and I know you know I know so it HURTS LIKE A MILLION TIMES MORE AND I MISS YOU 
> 
> killua: Gon that make absolutely zero sense 
> 
> Gon: they say love fries your brain
> 
> Killua: literally no one says that 
> 
> Gon: r u sure 
> 
> Killua: yes 
> 
> Gon: okay well I miss you like it’s world tree all over again 
> 
> Killua: Gon… 
> 
> Gon: KILLUA just let me miss you 
> 
> Killua: I miss you too a lot 
> 
> Killua: like way more than I’d care to admit and I don’t get it either 
> 
> Killua: it’s only been three days but I miss you this mucH? Hm doesnt add up
> 
> Killua: guess we just got used to seeing each other everyday like before again 
> 
> Gon: yeah 
> 
> Killua: I’ve been meaning to ask you this question do you mind if I just text it 
> 
> Gon: go ahead 
> 
> Killua: um remember that time leorio came and picked you up and you were kinda feeling out of it before he came
> 
> Gon: oh yeah 
> 
> Killua: um I was worried but leorio wouldn’t tell me what happened 
> 
> Gon: oh that um 
> 
> Killua: you don’t have to tell me if you don't want to I understand
> 
> Gon: no no I’ll tell you. Let me find the right words 
> 
> Killua: okay 
> 
> Gon: yeah so leorio asked me about you and we just started having a conversation about kissing and I had texted leorio about how some ladies who came to whale island used to kiss me and stuff and I didn’t like it and basically he wanted to talk to me about that in person so he came to pick me up to talk 
> 
> Gon: I was just scared is all 
> 
> Killua: oh 
> 
> Killua: is that why you were crying when we kissed? 
> 
> Killua: Gon Im sorry I should have made sure you were okay 
> 
> Gon: no no it’s okay don’t worry!!!! 
> 
> Gon: and yeah I just was realizing how much I really liked you again but like this time make it romantic 
> 
> Gon: it was nice to kiss someone when you both wanted it. all the times before were just gross people so when it was you I got overwhelmed with my feelings thats all 
> 
> Killua: oh 
> 
> Killua: Gon… I’m sorry that happened. We will go extra slow if you want 
> 
> Killua: also tell me their names :) 
> 
> Gon: what 
> 
> Killua: tell me the names of the people who hurt you :) 
> 
> Killua: I will find them :) 
> 
> Killua: and make them pay :) 
> 
> Gon: please do not killua SJJDJDJD 
> 
> Gon: I basically blocked out all the bad stuff I just remember how it it felt and it was gross and they are disgusting But it’s over with and it was a long time ago 
> 
> Gon: I’m more upset that it set me back a lot 
> 
> Gon: I probably would have realized my feelings sooner if it never happened. 
> 
> Killua: it’s okay. I like how we turned out. 
> 
> Killua: I wouldn’t want anything else. Because this is us. 
> 
> Killua: but 
> 
> Killua: doesn’t mean I don’t want to hurt them. 
> 
> Gon: now you see why I wanna beat up milluki 
> 
> Killua: okay I see now yes 
> 
> Killua: lets call a truce on murdering our abusers huh what ya say 
> 
> Gon: no <3 
> 
> Gon: bye bye Illumi :) 
> 
> Killua: GON NO SHJDJDJDN 
> 
> Gon: okay killua I’m getting sleepy I’m prob gonna go to bed now 
> 
> Killua: okay 
> 
> Gon: thanks for having this talk with me 
> 
> Killua: yes duh. Thanks for answering me 
> 
> Gon: duh 
> 
> Killua: wow
> 
> Killua: gn gon 
> 
> Killua: see you tomorrow
> 
> Gon: hey Killua
> 
> Killua: what 
> 
> Gon: can you come walk me home from school tomorrow? 
> 
> Killua: sure 
> 
> Gon: okay see you tomorrow 
> 
> Killua: ok go to bed now 
> 
> Gon: ok
> 
> Gon: gn love you 
> 
> Killua: love you too


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow last chapter. Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You can Follow me @disastergaykillua on tumblr!

**Killua - > to -> fearsome foursome **

> Killua: alluka and I got back safe. 
> 
> Gon: good!! 
> 
> Leorio: GOOD HOW WAS IT 
> 
> Leorio: Was it better than taco night (doubt it) 
> 
> Leorio: KURAPIKA CAME 
> 
> Kurapika: Stop acting like this is rare I see you almost once a week 
> 
> Leorio: Not nearly enough 
> 
> Leorio: You need to come visit your family more often kurapika 
> 
> Leorio: Your children miss you 
> 
> Killua: can i talk now or you guys done with the married couple shtick 
> 
> Gon: whats a shtick 
> 
> Kurapika: like a comedy routine 
> 
> Gon: OHHH 
> 
> Gon: that makes so much sense 
> 
> Killua: Gon you know theres this thing 
> 
> Killua: called google 
> 
> Killua: and you can type words into it and it gives you definitions 
> 
> Gon: KILLUA YOU MEANIESHSJJSJS 
> 
> Gon: DAD KILLUA IS BEING MEAN TO ME 
> 
> Killua: STOP BEING A BABY 
> 
> Leorio: STOP BULLYING HIM KIKI 
> 
> Leorio: Aren’t you his boyfriend now what kinda boyfriend are you 
> 
> Killua: LEORIOSJDJDJNDJSND 
> 
> Gon: YEAH 
> 
> Killua: oh my god 
> 
> Kurapika: He is not denying it… 
> 
> Gon: :D 
> 
> Killua: ANYWAY yes it was lots of fun alluka took lots of pictures and I had so much ice cream it’s unreasonable 
> 
> Killua: I think I spent like 10000 Jenny on ice cream 
> 
> Leorio: KILLUA IN THREE DAYS 
> 
> Killua: I could have had more tbh 
> 
> Leorio: KILLUA YOUR ARTERIES ARE SCREAMING 
> 
> Leorio: How do you not have type two diabetes yet
> 
> Killua: I don’t know 
> 
> Killua: but also if I had diabetes would insulin even work on me 
> 
> Leorio: Oh fuck 
> 
> Leorio: I don’t know 
> 
> Killua: guess I’d just die then 
> 
> Gon: NO I WILL BEAT UP TYPE TWO DIABETES 
> 
> Killua: THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE 
> 
> Kurapika: Or maybe… Just maybe.. Have you considered just not eating so many sweets? 
> 
> Killua: no thanks I would rather die 
> 
> Gon: wow and leave me here boyfriend-less 
> 
> Killua: ok fine 
> 
> Killua: in that hypothetical situation where I get diabetes even though I am physically healthy and active I would stop eating sugar for you 
> 
> Gon: that- 
> 
> Gon: that might be the nicest thing you ever said to me 
> 
> Leorio: BUSJDKDJDJD KILLUA GAJDJDJDJD 
> 
> Killua: your welcome :) 
> 
> Kurapika: Be nicer to your boyfriend 
> 
> Killua: GON BE HONEST AM I NICE TO YOU 
> 
> Gon: yes KILLUA IS THE SWEETEST EVER 
> 
> Leorio: I disagree but if you say so… 
> 
> Killua: shut up leorio no one asked you 
> 
> Leorio: YOU HURT MY FEELINGS KIKI 
> 
> Killua: good :) 
> 
> Kurapika: Killua, apologize to your father right this instant!
> 
> Killua: no :) 
> 
> Gon: Hidkdjdnjdjd 
> 
> Leorio: Glad you’re back killua 
> 
> Leorio: We missed you 
> 
> Killua: I was gone for three (3) days 
> 
> Killua: you all need serious help 
> 
> Kurapika: No you. 
> 
> Killua: dang okay you got me there 
> 
> Gon: ajKdkdkjd I GOTTA GO CLASS IS STARTING BBEUYE 
> 
> Leorio: Same I’ve been ignoring my lecture to text 
> 
> Kurapika: I also must do my duties right now 
> 
> Killua: alright see ya 
> 
> Leorio: see ya!!! I could come over and say hi today??
> 
> Killua: sure if you want old man 
> 
> Leorio: Nevermind I forgot I hate you goodbye 
> 
> Killua: good bye :) 

* * *

**Killua - > to -> Gon**

> Killua: I’m waiting outside by the front steps. 
> 
> Killua: see you soon Gon 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

Killua watched as dozens of students, all clad in pine green uniforms, steadily came out from the front of the school. Some dividing into the street from the crosswalk, some going straight forward into the tiny patch of green grass, A small park just across from the High school.

Killua felt as though he stood there waiting awkwardly for hours, his phone burning as he gripped it tightly in his jacket pocket, eyes glued to the school's steps. 

All the sudden that burning feeling expands throughout his body, he decides to take off his jacket, his light wool sweater blinding against black blazers walking past as he ties his coat around his waist. He looks up once he's done with the knot. 

Then, he saw him. Gon walked out of the school, uniform half covered by a big green windbreaker, some girl and guy holding hands were talking to him animatedly, Gon threw back his head and laughed with them as they descended down the stairs. Then Gon felt the heat of someone staring at him, as if someone was tugging at him so his feet stopped in his tracks; Gon stopped laughing with his friends who walked on, he looked around, turning his head in Killua's direction, searching, searching, and finally they locked eyes. 

His whole face lit up—eyebrows rising, eyes widening, mouth beginning to open and let out the wordless praise being formed there: an excited shout of Killua’s name. 

Killua felt the same, as he desperately began to jog over to meet Gon’s pace. To meet Gon perfectly in the middle.

Before Killua could register Gon's last step, so essentially his last step, Gon lept a few feet right into Killua's chest. Killua laughed as he thoughtlessly brought his own arm to Gon's neck, his other one like clockwork resting in the middle of his back. Warm and tenderly placed in between the stretched shoulder blades. He slouched and rested his head near Gon's as Gon wrapped his own arms around him tightly, a sweet squeeze in his rib cage, a sweet press of warm skin on his clothed back, heat weeping through the wool sweater. He felt like he’d been sitting in the sun all day, his body tired, bones heavy and warm and arms full of his best friend. 

Gon rested his chin over Killua's shoulder and turned his head towards the hair at his nape and sucked in a big breath from his nose, loud and shamelessly taking a whiff of Killua's hair. 

This made Killua laugh and pull away to look at Gon. His eyebrows and eyes lit with amusement a smile creeping on his face— the kind that are effortless and you can’t feel them until your cheeks hurt minutes later. 

Sharp teeth and full lips move and he asks;

“Did you just sniff me?” 

Gon just laughs “Yeah!” He says like it’s the most normal thing in the world, it is to them and Killua feels a laugh bubble up nice and light in his belly and rise up through his throat and escape loudly through his smiling mouth as they stand there in each other’s breathing space simply just laughing at themselves.

“Lets go sit down instead of stand in the middle of the sidewalk maybe” Killua decided after a student on a bike went past them with no clear sign of caution. Killua went sideways, keeping his hands on Gon’s shoulders as he steered them over to the bench. 

Gon let it happen as they walked over to it, black and metal, some pigeons hanging around it not bothering to move like the biker. 

The plain grass field the bench faced was so green, the trees beside it were so red, leaves crisping up and turning brown. Brown leaves that had fallen littered the floor like a damp aftermath of confetti, the grass gurgled under each step they took, wet and slippery. _Last night's rain_ Killua thought aimlessly as they sat down. The metal was icy, its coldness reaching through his jeans to his warm skin. 

They couldn’t really hug sitting on a bench comfortably so Killua tried to think of the next best thing. Gon was talking about something probably the birds or how the grass was over watered or something else that was significantly less important and less urgent as touching him was. Looking over to Gon Killua looked down at his lap, his hand resting there sprawled out sweetly. Killua has held Gon’s hand many times before. Has gone and grabbed it, had his hand held tenderly by Gon too, but all those times were different. This time there was no doubt what it meant. What Gon’s hand in his meant. People would think they were a couple and usually the thought would terrify Killua but now, knowing how Gon felt it made him overcome with new emotions. Pride? Joy? Love? Killua wasn’t sure, but he was more than sure that he liked how everyone would know they were together. 

Killua took Gon's hand without hesitation, this was something he could just do now out in public, he felt so sure of himself when he reached out his fingers to lift Gon’s off his lap. The minute Gon felt the heat radiate off Killua's hand—before they even touched skin—his hand was off his jeans and turning over, making his palm a safe place for Killua’s own palm to land. 

_I am allowed this now._ The thought smiled through him. But this,—placing his palm onto Gon's and interweaving their fingers carefully and expert— gave him a funny jittery feeling. All the times he stole Gon’s hand from his own lap before this didn’t matter anymore.This time was special and this time was different. 

Gon turned and smiled at him bright and knowing, giving his hand a squeeze and his knuckles a soothing stroke from his thumb. Killua almost wanted to sigh. _There’s nothing like his hand in mine_ , he thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” Gon looked at him, eyes twinkling. He looked so, so happy and that joy bled into Killua easily and smoothly as if their palms were cut and as they held them together, they bleed easily, flowing into one another. 

Killua could lie and say something funny. He could lie and say something crude and crazy and create a different moment entirely, but this felt _so_ good and his hand was _so_ warm and the thumb stroking his knuckles continued its soothing slow circles. He couldn’t lie even if he tried. Even if he wanted to. Gon had him wrapped around his finger, but that was true for Killua as well, their hands tied together; wrapping around each other like the greatest gift Killua has ever received. 

“Huh?” Gon pressed, nudging Killua with his shoulder light hearted and gentle, Killua smiled, eyes soft and squinty. 

He squeezed Gon’s hand as if to say it, and then decided that an action wasn’t enough, he needed to announce it out loud, speak it into existence. Let Gon hear, instead of feel, the way his heartbeat pulsed in his hand. Killua looked to Gon, their eyes locking easily into each other like there was nothing they would rather look at. “Honestly?” Killua asked, teasing habitually. Speaking his mind isn’t that easy for him, not as easy as talking Gon’s hand in his. 

“Yeah.” Encouraging, breathy, the ‘yeah’ drags out longer than usual, Gon is giving Killua room for something bigger than what he can say. 

“Just thinking ‘bout your hand in mine.” Killua watches as Gon’s eyes melt. Gon’s thumb stops its circular movement momentarily, as his hand brings Killua's up along with it, up to his mouth as he gives Killua's knuckles a sweet, charming, little kiss. And he lets the hands fall until they rest on his own chest. Killua almost lets a sigh escape the moment the lips leave. Feeling the aftermath tingle his nerves. 

“Then, I think I _like_ the things you think about.” Gon says earnestly. And Killua laughs and Gon laughs at that, and all the sudden it’s become a little joke. Only to them. Killua can see this joke becoming a long one, one where he’s much older and wiser and maybe not as easy to make laugh— yet Gon will say he likes his thoughts and Killua will laugh and laugh until his ribs feel tight and his lungs feel full. The moment stretches on as they sit, Gon’s feet swinging on this park bench, Killua's jacket tied around his waist, and Gon's hands in his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN thank you so so much for reading, here is the link to a song that inspired some words in this and the title! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdiY6kijYHE


End file.
